Señor, librame de este frances depravado
by bastionkirkland
Summary: debido a ciertas circunstancias politicas ajenas a su voluntad, el vaticano ha tenido que establecerse "por su propia voluntad" en francia.  Y cierto frances no cesara de acosarlo. Hechos 100% historicos, Algo de yaoi y una pareja impensable: vat/fr
1. el arribo a aviñon

**disclaimer: **hetalia axis-powers no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de hidekaz himarua, studio DEEN y shirohata.. ni Gabriel o ciudad del vaticano me pertenecen, dado que es un nombre muy comun que le dan a la representacion de la santa sede entre los fans.

ojala disfruten de esta retorcida idea mia, basada en hechos historicos reales, y otros no tan reales.

Aviñón, junio de 1309.

Gabriel, o como era conocido por toda Europa "la santa sede" había tenido un viaje bastante agotador desde roma, en donde se había celebrado el conclave, que había escogido a Pierre Roger de Beaufort como su nuevo jefe, el cual fue proclamado como Clemente V, quien no tardo en acatar al rey de Francia para que se trasladase a Aviñón. Bastantes humillaciones había sufrido ya por parte del rey de Francia, del canciller Nogaret, para resistir un traslado hacia tierras francesas. Pero aun así, él tenía que obedecer, y a donde fuera el vicario de cristo, también debía acompañarlo su santa sede, o en otros términos, el.

Aviñón era una ciudad bastante grande, rodeada por enormes murallas y un espléndido pero pequeño palacio episcopal, el cual le serviría de residencia dios sabe por cuánto tiempo, pues no sabría cuando regresaría a Roma, aunque un pequeño consuelo es que podría cruzar los pirineos para visitar a su hermano Romano, bajo tutela de España después de que este hiciera una pataleta atroz en Sicilia que Francia no pudo soportar, cosa que aprovecho España a su favor para quedarse con romano.

Entre tanto Francia estaba en la corte del rey Felipe IV el hermoso, ya sabía del traslado del papa y su corte hacia Francia. Después de la humillación de Anagni había conocido a Gabriel, quedando prendado de él, de su ímpetu duro y carácter fuere, a pesar de aparentar la edad de un chico de 18 años. Quien lo viera pensaría que era un muchacho muy joven para el sacerdocio pero ya tenía casi 900 años encima, pero cuando de conquistas se trataba, no importaban los años si no la figura.

Gabriel era parecido a sus hermanos Feliciano y Lovino, solo que él era el mayor de los tres. Su rizo, característico de los hermanos Italia estaba del lado derecho, y estaba algo alicaído por el uso constante del capelo cardenalicio. Siempre portaba un báculo pastoral en su mano, y siempre vestía de rojo. Solo cuando sus superiores morían, para no dejar la iglesia sin cabeza, él se ponía su traje blanco ceremonial, asumiendo como "governatoro de la iglesia", encargado de abrir y cerrar el conclave. Aun así, Francia consideraba al vaticano, con su traje rojo y su actitud espartana y estricta alguien seductor.

Entre tanto, la corte papal después de casi 6 meses de viaje por tierra había arribado a la ciudad de Aviñón. Gabriel se había quedado al lado del papa en la carreta de viaje, suntuosamente decorada con brocados venecianos. Francia salió a su encuentro con el rey y una reducida comitiva.

-es un gusto tenerle aquí, santidad –saludo Bonnefoy al pontífice con un gesto de cortesía desde su cabalgadura.

-Lo mismo digo yo. -respondió el pontífice desde su carreta de viaje, luego se dirigió hacia la representación de la sede petrina y le dijo- Gabriel, me podrías ayudar a bajar de esta carreta, necesito estirar las piernas.

-Por supuesto, santidad.-Le respondió la santa sede a su superior, mientras bajaba del carro y ayudaba al pontífice a descender del carro de viaje.

Entre tanto, Francia dedicaba sus miradas hacia el italiano, que bajo del carro de viaje, asistiendo a su superior con su cayado. Sus vestiduras rojas hacían resaltar la tez canela del italiano. Su mirada altiva y severa, inspiraba respeto, y sus ojos cafés eran tan profundos, como los de un anciano que había visto tantas cosas. Bonnefoy desmonto y bajo, aprestándose a acercarse a Gabriel que estaba al lado del pontífice.

-permítame ayudarle eminencia…

-no es necesaria su ayuda, gracias joven.

-¿me puede decir su nombre eminencia? -le pregunto el francés al clérigo italiano.

- cardenal Gabrielle Filipino Vargas.

-no, Monsieur su otro nombre, se quién es usted pero necesito confirmarlo.

-Y yo también se quién es usted, signore, así que las presentaciones no serán necesarias –contesto la santa sede desafiante.

"_aaah es arisco y rebelde, al menos el mayor de los Italia será un reto digno para mi" -_pensó Francia con deseo mientras se saboreaba lascivamente al italiano.

"_dios, tu sabes cómo haces las cosas, pero por favor, que esto no sea permanente"-_pensó la santa sede, ya con el los tres hermanos Italia estaban por fuera del territorio que les corresponde.

Ya lo habían humillado bastante en anagni. Recordaba ese día con amargura, estaba junto con el papa Bonifacio, cantando las Vísperas de la tarde cuando un pelotón del ejército francés dirigido por el canciller Nogaret había penetrado en la iglesia en la que el papa y el estaban orando. Todo fue rápido. Gabriel tomo su báculo pero sus superior le dijo con voz serena y decidida.

-Gabriel, no quiero violencia

-pero santidad…

-simplemente hay que dejar que el señor obre.

Los franceses entraron en la iglesia, encontrando al papa con sus vestiduras ceremoniales. Gabriel por su parte no soltaba su báculo, y lucia sus vestiduras cardenalicias limpias y prístinas. Gabriel reconoció entre el pelotón a un chico, de unos 20 a 23 años, de cabello largo, con una leve sombra de barba en el mentón y una profunda mirada similar a la suya. Sin embargo, su atención estaba fija en el canciller Nogaret, quien se acercó directamente al pontífice, y sin mediar palabra lo abofeteo.

Gabriel miraba atento la escena hasta que Nogaret había abofeteado a su superior. Reacciono impulsivamente con su báculo y empezó a usarlo como arma, golpeando a los soldados que habían sido enviados por el rey francés para arrestar al papa. Este al ver a Gabriel golpeando a los soldados que lo llevarían bajo arresto lo detuvo.

-GABRIEL, BASTA

-PERO SANTIDAD, SU PERSONA HA SIDO ULTRAJADA

-NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN CONMIGO, TU NO PUEDES MANCHAR TU NOMBRE CON ACTOS DE BARBARIE.

Lo soldados habían reducido al papa y lo habían encadenado. Gabriel por su parte soltó su báculo y se postro en tierra de rodillas.

-señor, esta es tu voluntad, aquí está tu siervo dispuesto a cumplirla.-musito Gabriel en una corta oración mientras los soldados lo sometían a la fuerza.

Francis miraba la escena absorto, la voluntad decidida del italiano lo impacto, tenía que tenerlo cerca, tenía que ser de él. Meses después el papa falleció a causa de los malos tratos en Anagni. Se había convocado entonces a un nuevo conclave en el que resulto siendo elegido el cardenal Roger de Beaufort, quien decidió trasladar la sede de Roma a Francia. Gabriel, aterrorizado le suplico a su superior que lo considerara, él quería quedarse allí pero la presión a la que estaba sometiendo el rey Felipe a la santa sede era considerable, o era trasladarse allí, o era ver repetir de nuevo lo sucedido en Anagni.

El francés buscaba de todas las formas estar cerca del italiano, que no se despegaba ni un segundo del pontífice. Bonnefoy quería, ansiaba estar cerca de Gabriel, pero el sentimiento no era reciproco. Después de los hechos de Anagni, lo que menos quería ver era al francés acosándolo.

Las dos comitivas se encontraron a mitad de camino, cerca de Aviñón. Bonnefoy escoltaba a los clérigos, los cuales habían decidido caminar el resto del viaje, era solo una milla para llegar y la mayor parte del viaje lo habían hecho en las carretas de viaje. Gabriel entre tanto, cantaba junto con los monjes las tercias que correspondían a la tarde, mientras Bonnefoy miraba lascivamente al vaticano cantar junto los monjes. Su voz suave y tersa le trastornaba los sentidos, se sentía como si deseara que ese ángel fuese suyo.

"_aaaah, Gabriel, tu voz es tan poderosa y a la vez tan suave, sin dudarlo te haría territorio francés definitivamente…" _pensaba Francia de la voz de la santa sede, _"tienes que ser mío, Gabriel, mío, mío y solamente mío" _ se repetía mentalmente.

Entre tanto, Gabriel mientras dirigía el canto de las tercias pensaba en la perturbadora y sórdida mirada del francés.

"_señor, tu sabes bien que no me gusta estar en esta situación, pero en fin de cuentas tengo que obedecer a mis superiores, pero ese bastardo francés sacrílego me intimida"._

Luego sin venir a cuento, Gabriel detiene los cantos de las tercias, mirando a Francis con un gesto furico y desafiante, y amenazándolo con su báculo le dijo:

-atrévete a seguir mirándome de esa forma, y rogaras a dios que yo no esté aquí más, ¿Capisci?- amenazo al joven de cabellos largos, mientras blandía su báculo hacia el cuello del francés.

-Gabriel, como crees que haría tal cosa, -Le respondió el francés al italiano con fingida sumisión, pero excitado por el ímpetu de la santa sede.

"_desearía que me mostrara su otro báculo MMMMM, que no daría por eso, es igual que su hermanito, mmmm, igual de arisco y rebelde."._ Pensó el francés inflamado cada vez más de deseo.

Después de casi dos horas de viaje, en las que el papa, Gabriel, los monjes y cardenales de la comitiva habían ya cantado por el camino todo el breviario, llegando ya a las sextas, consiguieron llegar a Aviñón, en donde fueron recibidos por algunos nobles, clérigos y los demás pueblerinos.

Gabriel quería llegar al palacio episcopal y descansar, había sido un viaje demasiado largo, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Después de llegar, el pontífice instalo su sede y su corte provisoriamente en el palacio del arzobispo de la ciudad, mientras se construyera una edificación digna de él. Era ya de noche, y deseaba descansar, por lo que se dirigió hacia los aposentos que se le habían preparado, los cuales eran contiguos a los de su jefe. El cuarto era bastante amplio, había una pequeña biblioteca con libros de oraciones y unos cuantos libros de poemas, un laúd para tocar, un oratorio y una cama bastante amplia. Después de cerrar la puerta, y orar un rato en el oratorio de su cuarto, soltó su báculo, se quitó el capelo que había llevado puesto todo el día, se quitó la sotana, y se puso ropa de dormir (es el único de los tres hermanos Italia que duerme con pijama). Lo que no sabía la santa sede en ese momento era que alguien lo estaba espiando.

notas del autor:

A la pataleta que se reiere en el fic, de parte de romano, se hace alusion al levantamiento de las visperas sicilianas, en contra del dominio frances, cosa que le costo a francia sicilia, y que aprovecho la corona de aragon a su favor para conquistar sicilia y el sur de la peninsula.

La "humillacion de anagni" sucedio debido a las discrepancias entre el rey frances y el papa.,, un año despues escogen a un cardenal frances como papa, trasladando la sede como se menciono.

Francia no respeta ni al vaticano.

Las visperas son los rezos de la noche de la liturgia de las horas, las cuales son: maitines por la mañana, tercias al mediodias, sextas al atardecer y visperas por la noche. se suelen cantar en cantos monocordes o gregorianos.

el canciller Guillermo de Nogaret existio, fue uno de los principales instigadores de la disolucion de la orden del temple y el traslado de la corte papal a aviñon.

Por avor comentar, al menos opinen si es bueno o malo... si no cometan, gabriel se les aparecera por la noche y les dara una paliza con su baculo... Estan advertidos


	2. la fruta asesina

Esa misma noche…

Gabriel se encontraba descansando plácidamente en su cuarto, estaba cansado del agobiante viaje, del largo viaje de casi un año por gran parte de Europa, así que su sueño era aparentemente profundo, demasiado profundo. Por su parte, Francis había trepado por una de las paredes del palacio, quería espiar a Gabriel mientras este dormía plácidamente en su habitación.

-Tengo que verlo, solo un momento –se decía así mismo mientras trepaba el muro del palacio

Había conseguido llegar a la ventana, per Gabriel había notado que alguien había irrumpido en su habitación, así que tomo su báculo de forma discreta y siguió haciéndose el dormido. Entre tanto, Bonnefoy miraba con deleite al italiano, el cual se encontraba reposando en la cama de dosel, completamente desarropado, dejando ver su cuerpo cubierto solo por la larga túnica que usaba para dormir.

-Se ve tan adorable dormido… -pensó el francés, sentado al lado del italiano, quien fingía dormir, mientras empuñaba con fuerza el báculo.

Repentinamente, Francis se acerca hacia la cabeza de Gabriel, quería acariciarle el cabello, pero este inmediatamente reacciono de golpe, golpeándole la cara con el báculo, aturdiéndolo por completo y derribándolo de golpe al piso.

-RUEGA A DIOS CLEMENCIA, QUE YO NO TE LA VOY A TENER…-grito la santa sede colérico, al ver a la representación nacional de Francia en su cuarto, y peor aún, en su propia cama.

-NOOO GABRIEL, NO ME HAGAS NADA –suplicaba Bonnefoy asustado, solo quería verlo nada mas pero había conseguido algo más que solo ver al estado pontificio enfurecido.

-FUERAAAAAA DE AQUÍ, BASTARDO –grito de nuevo Gabriel, mientras atacaba a Bonnefoy con su báculo, echándolo no solo de su habitación, ni solamente del palacio, sino también de la ciudad, causando gran alboroto, y despertando de paso a su superior que se encontraba en el cuarto vecino.

-Pero esta ciudad me pertenece…-replico Bonnefoy- hace parte de mis tierras…

-HACIA parte de tus tierras, de ahora en adelante es territorio de la santa sede o sea que ESTA CIUDAD ES MIA, BASTARDO DEGENERADO.

-no me puedes echar de mi ciudad.

-¿AAAH NO?, TU SUPERIOR LE ENTREGO A MI JEFE ESTA CIUDAD PARA QUE VIVIERA AQUÍ Y ESTABLECIERA SU SEDE, O SEA QUE YO ME ESTABLECIERA AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE NO INSISTAS MAS Y LARGATE DE MIS TIERRAS BASTARDO DEGENERADO.

Aun así, cuando Francia se encaprichaba con alguien, no cedía hasta conseguirlo, a pesar de haberse enfrentado y haber perdido tres veces frente a España por tener la custodia de Romano sin éxito, y de no haber sido porque su jefe le había propuesto apoderarse de Vaticano, no se hubiera quedado con ninguno de los tres hermanos.

Al día siguiente, mientras la santa sede desayunaba con el pontífice, le llego a este una contestación severa del rey francés, pidiendo explicaciones por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Gabriel, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto anoche?, interrumpiste mis oraciones.

-no me gustaría hablar de eso santidad –respondió el vaticano con un gesto algo apenado, no creía que hubiere hecho tanto alboroto sacando a Francis de su cuarto.

-acaso es algo que no me quieras contar, Gabriel…

-es ese francés… irrumpió en mi cuarto mientras dormía.

-ya veo, y debido a eso lo echaste de tu cuarto.

-usted sabe bien santidad que yo nunca me dedicaría a tales cosas.

-y eso lo sé bien, Gabriel, pero Monsieur Bonnefoy es muy terco y obstinado, demasiado terco diría yo.

-eso lo se bastante bien, santidad.

El sentía rabia por estar allí, por culpa de ese francés bastardo había sido arrastrado a tierras extrañas, en medio de la apatía y las humillaciones.

-Disculpe usted santidad, pero me tengo que retirar, tengo que dirigir los maitines.

-siempre tan piadoso Gabriel. Ve entonces, pero el rey me ha solicitado audiencia, por lo que necesitare el acompañamiento de mi sede.

Gabriel no quería ver al rey, ni a Francis, ni mucho menos al Canciller Nogaret.

-pero primero están los deberes de dios, y después los deberes del estado –insistió el joven italiano de vestiduras escarlatas.

-pero tú eres el estado.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que ceder. Era uno de sus deberes como personificación humana de a santa sede, acompañar en todo momento al papa como símbolo de la sujeción de la cátedra de san pedro al pontífice, y siendo el prácticamente "la cátedra", no podría desatender sus obligaciones.

-está bien santidad, dejare de atender los maitines por los asuntos que usted requiera.

Gabriel se retiró del comedor, se dirigió a su cuarto, se aseo y se puso su sotana cardenalicia, su capelo y tomo su inseparable báculo episcopal, bajando hacia la sala de audiencias. Tomo un racimo de uvas de una canasta, y mientras se dirigía hacia el salón de audiencias las comía tranquilamente, pero corrió con tan mala suerte que se asfixio con una de las uvas.

Su rostro había cambiado a una tonalidad purpura contrastante con las vestiduras rojas de su hábito. Cayo al piso, agarrándose del cuello, e intentando pedir ayuda, y corrió con la buena (o mala, dios sabrá porque) suerte de encontrarse con Francis en ese momento.

-Ayuda-por-fa-vor….-suplicaba Gabriel a duras penas, mientras se arrastraba por el piso.

Francis, asustado agarro al Italiano por el abdomen, lo levanto y le apretó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho, intentando sacar la uva que lo estaba asfixiando. Una, dos y tres veces lo sometió a la misma presión, hasta que el pequeño fruto salió disparado de la boca de Gabriel mientras este caía desmayado en sus brazos.

-Merde… ahora que hago, que hago... –decía Francia desesperado al ver a la santa sede inconsciente y falto de aire.

Aun así, esa oportunidad, de tener a Gabriel tan cerca sin que lo mirara de forma asesina o lo amenazase con su báculo episcopal no se presentaría, pero antes que nada, no quería ver al vaticano muerto o si no se ganaría una buena reprimenda de sus superior, el rey Felipe.

Decidió darle respiración boca a boca.

Estaba a punto de acercarse al rostro de Gabriel, el cual estaba algo amoratado por la falta de aire, pero repentinamente, el vaticano al ver tan cerca, quizás demasiado cerca a Francia, recobra la consciencia y le propina un violento derechazo que lo derriba por completo.

-MALDITO, OTRA VEZ AQUÍ, ¿Y PORQUE ESTABAS ENCIMA MIO, DEGENERADO SACRILEGO IMBECIL?

-TE ESTABAS ASFIXIANDO, MALDITA SEA, TE SALVE LA VIDA –grito Francis adolorido por el golpe.

Gabriel había recuperado algo de color en sus mejillas, y al ver al francés recostado al lado suyo, con el moretón del golpe, sintió algo de vergüenza. Le había salvado la vida, pero él le había respondido con sendo golpe en su rostro. Se sentía apenado.

-este… discúlpame… por el golpe-agrego la representación de la santa sede a su contraparte francesa- y… gracias.

Oculto su rostro con su capelo, se sentía de verdad demasiado avergonzado, y no quería darle la satisfacción a Bonnefoy de que lo viese con aquel rostro de vergüenza. "_De verdad, la providencia de dios es bastante rara_" pensó Gabriel al ver al francés. Se levantó apoyándose en su báculo y retomando en algo su habitual desdén le dijo:

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, capisci.

-seré una tumba, Mon-petit Gabriel.


	3. aquel encuentro en el estanque

En algún bosque de Aviñón, abril de 1324.

Gabriel se había acostumbrado a la realidad de vivir en Francia. Sus jefes eran simplemente títeres que se manejaban al antojo del rey, y no podría hace nada por ellos. El solo debía de acompañarles y asistirles, pero aun así, añoraba estar en Italia, añoraba los días en los que correteaba y jugueteaba con sus dos hermanos menores, Feliciano y Lovino, cuidándolos de todo peligro, pero al fila, ambos se fueron a las casas de España y el sacro imperio, y a la larga él se fue con Francia a la fuerza.

Aun así, esa nostalgia no era completa: pintores cono Pietro Lorenzeti y Simone Martini y poetas como Giovanni Petrarca estaban establecidos en la corte pontificia, haciendo más llevadero el exilio que se le había forzado a aceptar. Sin embargo quería regresar a Roma, a SU ROMA, a su sede única y verdadera.

Caminaba por el bosque en ese caluroso día de abril, quería al menos salir un poco del enorme castillo papal en el que se había convertido el palacio episcopal de antaño, y en el que se había encontrado con Francis por primera vez. No sabía porque, pero cada vez que veía un racimo de vid, se acordaba del encuentro un poco inoportuno y de cómo Bonnefoy le había salvado de casi morir a manos de una pequeña uva. El sol iluminaba el bosque muy prístinamente, en medio de las copas de los árboles, mientras Gabriel caminaba por entre el mismo sorteando obstáculos, guijarros, piedras y arbustos con su inseparable báculo. Buscaba un lugar para reflexionar, para orar lejos de todo, de la agobiante ceremoniosidad pontificia, de la pompa litúrgica, ser uno con dios como le había enseñado san francisco a quien estimaba y conocía bastante bien.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse en un claro del bosque en donde había un estanque con una espléndida cascada. Hacía un calor sofocante y la sotana roja del italiano no ayudaba para nada, y estaba tentado a tomar un pequeño y refrescante baño en aquel pequeño Edén en medio del bosque.

"_no estaría mal si me refresco un poco_" pensó Gabriel.

Se quitó su capelo y su sotana, dejándolos a un lado del estanque en una roca cercana, e hizo lo mismo con su báculo. Se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviere mirando, y acto seguido se quitó el jubón que llevaba debajo de la sotana, dejando su piel al descubierto, y rápidamente se zambulló en el agua del estanque, el cual era bastante agradable, de agua helada perfecta para aquel día de calor.

No sabía que cierto francés estaba merodeando por esos lados.

Francis por su parte, se había separado del grupo de cacería del rey. Estaba siguiendo a un ciervo el cual se le había escapado de las manos, y decidió seguirlo. Cuando se iba de cacería, no paraba hasta obtener su presa. La cacería era una de sus aficiones, y aprovechando de vez en cuando sacaba sus perros de caza Ruan y Lyon, sus niños más consentidos de la jauría real. Se había perdido en el bosque, y no encontraba al grupo de caza dirigido por el Delfín Luis y su comitiva. Decidió seguir caminando por en medio del bosque, hasta reencontrarse con la comitiva de caza pero se acercó a cierto claro en el bosque, en donde encontró nada más ni nada menos que a Gabriel nadando en el estanque como dios lo trajo al mundo.

"_buscaba un cervatillo y miren con que presa me he encontrado_" pensó Francis de forma lasciva al ver el cuerpo tonificado del italiano lavado por la humedad del agua fría, mientras nadaba en el estanque del bosque.

Gabriel había notado la presencia de alguien. Algún cervatillo, o algún zorro estaban merodeando, quizás. Pero mirando atentamente, noto entre los arbustos una cabellera rubia bastante distinguible para él. Desagradablemente distinguible.

Nado hacia la roca en donde había puesto sus cosas, y tomo el báculo, moviéndose hacia el centro del estanque con él, listo para atacar. Francis miro a Gabriel, el cual estaba en medio del estanque junto con su báculo episcopal (el báculo que usa siempre, no el otro, mal pensado/as), por lo que ya sabía que él estaba allí. Aun así, esa oportunidad debía aprovecharla.

Se desvistió por completo y se acercó al estanque.

-pero con quien me encontrado, mon petit Gabrielle, que gusto volver a verte…-decía Francia con lascivia, lo tenía en frente, desnudo en el estanque, se sentía en la gloria.

-No digo lo mismo.-le dijo la santa sede a rancia, evadiendo la mirada, no quería ver "aquellas cosas" del degenerado francés.

-Ohh, no te molestes, es que hacía mucho calor y como encontré este estanque, decidí darme un pequeño chapuzón, ¿no te molesta? –replico Francis con fingida inocencia.

-Acércate más, bastardo depravado y rogaras a dios no haber pasado por aquí jamás… -le contesto Gabriel con rabia.

-non, mon-petit, debería agradecer a dios encontrarte aquí… Gabriel… Mon amour

-Blasfemo.

Francia se acercaba cada vez más al vaticano, mirándolo con una lascivia incontrolada. Quería hacerlo suyo de cualquier forma, y la agresividad de Gabriel le excitaba aún mucho más, recordándole mucho a Kirkland. Gabriel por su parte, esperaba a que el francés se acercara lo suficiente, no para complacerle, sino para atacarle con su báculo sus regiones vitales con tal fuerza, que Francis jamás lo olvidaría.

Francis ya estaba en el interior del estanque, y se acercaba lentamente, cuando este siente un repentino dolor.

-AAAAAH, MEEEERDE, mi pierna

El italiano se asustó, quería que se fuera, pero muy muy en el fondo no quería que le pasara nada. Y no precisamente por otras motivaciones que evitar la reprensión de su superior, por falta de caridad cristiana y por dejar morir a Francia, que aunque depravado y todo, era una nación cristiana muy poderosa en la que era huésped.

-dios, ahora que hago –suplico el italiano mientras veía al francés patalear, intentando mantenerse en la superficie, dado que había contraído un calambre en un pie.

No lo dudo. Sin importar el recato y la vergüenza, tiro su báculo y se abalanzo sobre el francés, el cual estaba pataleando desesperado. Posteriormente, con algo de dificultad lo saco del estanque llevándolo a la orilla del mismo. Francis se encontraba asombrado, mirando la esbelta figura del italiano, el cual estaba recostado a su lado después de que este primero lo sacara del estanque. Aun le dolía la pierna producto del calambre, pero no le importaba. Gabriel miro a su vez al francés, el cual estaba tumbado en la hierba, aun quejándose y ciertos pensamientos "poco castos" le llegaron a la mente. Luego se fijó en sí mismo, sintió vergüenza y corrió hacia la piedra en donde estaban sus vestiduras, poniéndose el jubón y la sotana a toda prisa, avergonzado y sonrojado por haberse dejado ver de semejante forma.

Francis, aun desnudo y tendido en la hierba sentía también algo de vergüenza, por un simple arrebato de lujuria casi pone en riesgo su vida, por lo que le agradeció el que le rescatara.

-este… gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-No fue nada, solo hice lo que cualquier buen cristiano haría –respondió Gabriel de forma evasiva.

-fui muy imprudente –dijo Francis, ensimismado en la figura del italiano el cual estaba vestido con su sotana y una capa de viaje.

-mejor me voy, creo que el santo padre me necesita.

Gabriel corrió a toda prisa, tomando su báculo y dejando olvidado su capelo en la misma piedra en donde dejo sus cosas.

-GABRIEL, OLVIDASTE ALGO –grito Francis al notar el capelo abandonado.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, cojeando y acercándose al capelo que Gabriel había dejado, mientras lo miraba con deleite, como si fuera su trofeo de cacería. Acto seguido, sale de allí, toma su ropa y con algo de dificultad por el calambre se viste nuevamente.

Ninguno de los dos se olvidaría de aquel encuentro por el resto de sus días.


	4. reflejos bajo la luz de la luna

Palacio-fortaleza papal de Aviñón, abril de 1327.

Gabriel había conseguido llegar al palacio regresándose por el mismo camino que había seguido desde el estanque en el claro del bosque hasta las cercanías de la ciudad. Cualquiera que hubiere visto a Gabriel con la sotana algo humedecida, su cabello algo alborotado y su cara de agotamiento y pasmo pensaría que le había sucedido algo. Simplemente quería olvidarse de aquel encuentro.

Esa noche soñó con él. No era él el que estaba en el estanque, sino que era el mismo Francis, incitándolo a entrar. Parecía una visión real, demasiado real, el susurro de los árboles, la luz del sol iluminando el estanque, y Francis totalmente desnudo, incitándolo a la lujuria, al deseo prohibido, lo hizo estremecer. ¿Era providencia de dios desear aquel francés indecente?, no lo sabía. En ese sueño se veía a sí mismo, solo cubierto por una capa de viaje y un jubón, sin su sotana roja, sin su báculo ni su capelo.

Desesperado se levantó de su cama, y en bata de dormir se dirigió hacia la enorme capilla ceremonial del palacio. El enorme edificio lucia lúgubremente, solo bañado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los ventanales. Gabriel se sentía agobiado, quería respuestas.

-Señor, tu que dictas la voluntad de los hombres, por favor ayúdame a sacarme a este francés depravado de la cabeza… -rogo el sacerdote italiano con humildad, de rodillas en el frio mármol de la capilla.

Repentinamente, una figura de un apacible anciano de barbas blancas, túnica blanca, y un aura dorada se aparece.

-que sucede, Gabriel, fillius mius.

Gabriel no podía dar crédito a sus ojos: era su primer superior, san pedro.

-tu eres…

-sí, el mismo, Petrus, Kefá, el portero del paraíso o como quieras llamarme tu primer superior.

-porque estás aquí.

-He visto el sufrimiento de mi cátedra y le he pedido a dios algo de tiempo para consolarte y reconfortarte un poco.

Gabriel necesitaba a alguien que escuchara sin que lo juzgase.

-a veces siento que no debería estar en este cargo, representando a la sagrada cátedra… pero Nono roma insistió en que yo debía representarles

-y lo has hecho bien Gabriel, pero ni los santos ni los hombres, ni las naciones, podemos evitar sucumbir ante las pasiones terrenales, solo dios nuestro señor es capaz de hacerlo, y acudiendo a él, tendrás fuerzas para soportarlo.

-Pero padre de padres, tu sabes bien que este tu siervo no ha querido ceder, pero cada vez que ese francés…

-¿te refieres a Francis?

-como sabe quién es.

-Soy san pedro, no lo recuerdas.

Gabriel no sabía si confiarle al primero de sus superiores los sueños que había tenido. El bondadoso anciano, quien ya sabía de antemano aquellos pensamientos le dijo.

-Amar no es pecado, pero cuando ese amor se convierte en deseo carnal, pasa de ser algo hermoso e inocente a ser algo completamente degradante y repugnante para ambos.

-lo se santísimo padre, pero yo no siento nada por él.

-no me mientas Gabriel, conozco bien a mi sede, y tu nono Roma no estaría orgulloso de que mintieras.

Gabriel sintió que algo le escocia en la espalda… ¿acaso sentía algo, algún sentimiento por Francis?, ¿fue solo conveniencia el salvarlo de aquel estanque o era por algo más? ¿Por qué se había dedicado a mirarlo de esa forma, después de haberlo sacado del estanque? Aun recordaba aquel momento: Francis echado en la hierba, desnudo, quejándose de dolor por su pie entumecido, pero sin embargo feliz de tener a Gabriel en las mismas circunstancias, el recostado a su lado, todo preocupado por lo sucedido, pero mirándolo fijamente como si deseara también algo… para luego fijarse en su propia desnudez y correr asustado a vestirse precipitadamente, mientras Francis seguía aun echado en la hierba.

Había sucedido lo mismo con lo del episodio de la uva, en la cual Francis lo había auxiliado. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Gabriel no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue más por instinto el que lo golpeara con su puño que con intención. Conocía de antemano la fama de degenerado que tenía Francia, por lo que se culpó así mismo por propiciar el incidente. Y luego sucedió lo del estanque. ¿Destino de dios o del diablo cruzarse con tan molesta nación?, naturalmente, estaba viviendo en Francia, y desde hacía más de 18 años sus superiores eran todos franceses, pero él le había dejado en claro a Francis que Aviñón y el condado Venesino le correspondían, y por tanto eran una casa aparte de la de Francia.

Decidió preguntarle a san pedro si volvería de nuevo a su añorada Roma.

-¿sabe cuándo regresare a Roma?…

-Pronto, mi querido hijo. La providencia divina enviara a alguien que te ayudara a convencer a mi sucesor de que regreses a la casa que te corresponde.

Gabriel sintió un pequeño soplo de esperanza, quizás aquella cautividad terminaría pronto, pero no sabría por cuanto tiempo seguiría viviendo en Francia, a pesar de no vivir en los mismos terrenos de Francis y el superior de este haberle cedido amablemente el condado Venesino. Sin embargo, esas eran las tierras de el, por lo que podría caminar con entera libertad, merodeando por las cercanías de la ciudad sin que Bonnefoy le pudiera decir algo, dado que ese terreno ya no hacia parte de Francia. Pero sin embargo, un impulso en su interior deseaba estar cerca de Francis; aquel deseo irrefrenable de la carne por aquel depravado y lascivo francés surgía lentamente, pero solo dios le daría fuerzas para no sucumbir ante el pecado.

-¿dios me perdonara por aquellos pensamientos?…

-Hijo mío, dios es un juez justo y te perdonara, lo importante es no sucumbir ante el pecado… recuérdalo, no como la cátedra de san pedro, ni como la santa sede, ni como el Vaticano, sino como el hombre que eres, mi querido Gabriel.

Luego, la figura del hombre desapareció con la luz de la luna.

Gabriel se levantó del piso de mármol de la capilla, sentía que se había librado de un enorme peso que le atormentaba, pero inevitablemente volvió a pensar en él. Francis parecía rondar por su cabeza martillándole desesperadamente sus deseos dormidos. El italiano se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación, aun agobiado por esos pensamientos perturbadores. Lo sucedido en ese estanque esa tarde no lo olvidaría con tanta facilidad.

"¿_será, señor, que estaré destinado a unirme a Francia?, solo tú lo sabes, y solo tú puedes definir el destino de las naciones…" –_reflexiono Gabriel mientras pasaba por el claustro del palacio-fortaleza pontificio, el cual estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. En uno de los cuatro olivos del patio creyó ve a alguien.

Se acercó lo suficiente para ver una visión de Francis, atado a un árbol, semidesnudo y solo cubierto con un paño atado a su cintura. Parecía una suerte de san Sebastian, listo para ser asaeteado por las flechas. Sin embargo, el rostro del francés parecía no tener asomo alguno de piedad, ni de temor. Su rostro parecía extasiado en el placer, como si deseara entregarse a alguien.

"_dios, debo estar alucinando" _ pensó el italiano al ver la irreal visión que tenía en frente.

El rostro de Francis se fijó en la mirada del italiano, y en un tenue susurro le dijo:

-Eu totus tuus, Gabriel, posesio meus corpus…

Si no había oído mal, le había hablado en latín. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que una persona que no fuera un eclesiástico le hablara en latín. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de tocar ese esbelto cuerpo, pero al acercarse al olivo, aquel reflejo desapareció repentinamente.

Algo extraño le estaba pasando. Quizá estaba empezando a sucumbir ante el pecado, pero no le daría a Francis Bonnefoy la satisfacción.


	5. regresando a casa

Palacio-fortaleza papal de Aviñón, marzo de 1378.

Gabriel había intentado regresar a su amada roma sin éxito alguno. Pero esta vez sería diferente. El cardenal Albornoz había sido enviado allá, para garantizarla seguridad del pontífice mientras este se embarcaba hacia la ciudad. Gabriel había acompañado al cardenal en aquella misión de pacificación y hallo a su amada ciudad en un estado lamentable.

Las iglesias estaban abandonadas por completo, la gran plaga que estaba haciendo estragos en toda Europa había reducido su población. Los que antes eran los gloriosos monumentos que su abuelo le mostraba con orgullo a él ya sus dos hermanos solo eran ruinas derruidas por completo. Su tribulación aumento cuando entro a la que antes era su sede: la otrora esplendida basílica de san pedro, que le había obsequiado con mucho cariño y esfuerzo su Nono cuando apenas era una nación apenas incipiente estaba completamente abandonada. Los mosaicos se desprendían del techo a pedazos, y pequeños fragmentos de cerámica coloreada rodeaban el piso. El pasto crecía libre por en medio de las naves y las cabras pastaban en el como si fuera un campo más.

Gabriel se postro en tierra y lloro, lloro por haber dejado abandonada a su amada roma, a su sede legítima, en detrimento de aquella jaula de oro que habían construido para el Francis y el rey de Francia, aquella jaula de oro que se llamaba Aviñón. Una por una visito las iglesias de la ciudad, encontrándolas en un aspecto lastimero y deplorable: San Pedro, Santa María la Mayor, San Pablo Extramuros, San Clemente, Santa María en Trastevere y San Juan de Letrán se encontraban en un estado de destrucción terrible. Ni el panteón, uno de los pocos templos que se habían conservado enteros desde la época de la republica romana, cuando su nono vivía se salvaba del abandono.

Gabriel al ver la desolación de la ciudad comprendió porque los romanos estaban resentidos con él, y habían expulsado a su sexto superior francés el papa Urbano V. Él aunque italiano se sentía como un extraño en esa tierra que era la suya. Su tierra natal.

Después de haber visto el deplorable estado de roma, no tardo en decidir su segundo regreso. Debía de regresar a Italia de nuevo y esta vez nadie lo sacaría de allí. Ni siquiera ese francés lascivo por el que secretamente sentía algo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo o decírselo.

Su nuevo superior, el papa Gregorio XI esperaba noticias de su sede y del cardenal Gil Álvarez de Carrillo y Albornoz, pero no contaba con que solo Gabriel regresaría a Aviñón. Su aire era más sombrío y triste, su mirada era melancólica.

-Que me puedes decir, Gabriel…

-santidad, es necesario que usted y yo regresemos a roma.

-Tanto me has insistido tú, el cardenal Albornoz y la hermana Catalina de que regreses a roma… Aviñón es más seguro que roma.

-Su antecesor quería regresar la sede a su legítimo lugar, y sor Catalina ha logrado convencer a Florencia y Siena de que no nos agredan como la anterior vez.

-Pero yo no soy el santo padre Urbano, mi querido Gabriel...

-pero es lo que quiero yo, y lo que quería el santo padre Urbano, santidad.

Luego, el pontífice le pregunta a Gabriel sobre el paradero de su compañero de viaje, el cardenal Albornoz.

-y que ha sido del querido Carrillo y Albornoz. Creía que regresaba contigo.

El rostro de Gabriel cambio seriamente, ahora se veía un aura de tristeza en su rostro.

-el cardenal Albornoz…

-sí, dímelo, sin rodeos

-Murió en Viterbo hace tres meses atrás, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia acá. Yo no quería abandonarle, pero el insistió que siguiera hasta aquí, para comunicarle las noticias.

El semblante del pontífice cambio. Un aura de tristeza rodeo al pontífice, sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de su más preciado consejero.

-Yo decidí celebrar las exequias, lo velamos en el palacio de Viterbo y le enterramos en su catedral. Antes de morir me pidió que le dijera que no temiera, que regresara a ocupar el puesto que le correspondía, y que ya era hora de que la cautividad de babilonia terminara.

-pero… no puedo, no me quieren allá.

-el cardenal Albornoz ofreció su vida para que usted y yo regresáramos al lugar que me corresponde a mí, a usted y a sus antecesores, y que ocuparan sus sucesores. Sor Catalina también ha logrado pacificar Siena y Florencia, y eso hay que reconocérsele, esos dos son muy obstinados y difíciles de convencer.

-entonces no hay peligro en la península…

-ningún peligro que le haga daño alguno, santidad. Por lo pronto Florencia y Siena están calmados, y han prometido no hacernos daño.

-Dejadme pensarlo Gabriel –le respondió el Papa con un semblante serio- Puedes retirarte.

La santa sede decidió retirarse del salón de audiencias, haciendo una reverencia. Deseaba descansar, pero tenía que salir del ambiente opresivo del palacio-fortaleza papal.

Salió de nuevo al bosque. Camino por el mismo sendero, como lo había hecho aquella vez, hacía ya 54 años. Él no había cambiado en absoluto, su mirada altiva, su aspecto juvenil, su mal temperamento no habían cambiado en años. Quizás Francis había madurado un poco durante esos años, pero no daba esperanzas de ello. Lo veía poco, dado que se había enzarzado en un conflicto bélico atroz con Kirkland, con el que no se llevaba bien desde que este consintiera la muerte de Thomas Becket. De cuando en cuando Bonnefoy buscaba auxilio espiritual, visitándolo en el palacio y el como buen sacerdote le brindaba ese consuelo. Pero habían días en los que Francis deseaba "otro" tipo de consuelo, lo mismo que Gabriel, pero este le dejaba en claro siempre que podía contar con el pero solo en el lado espiritual, mas no en el material, ni mucho menos en el carnal.

Aun así, las cosas se ponían feas en Francia, y Gabriel veía conveniente irse de allí, antes de que las débiles treguas que los superiores de Arthur y Francis habían pactado se rompieran.

Había llegado al mismo estanque en el que Francis lo había sorprendido aquella vez.

-pero que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Gabriel…

Francis estaba allí. Aun portaba su armadura de cota de malla y placas de metal. Portaba una capa purpura que estaba algo desgarrada y ensangrentada, y parecía que una flecha atravesaba su hombro. Su estado era algo lastimero, pero a la vez no había perdido ese porte, ese elegante porte que lo distinguía entre las demás naciones. Parecía que hubiera salido recién del campo de batalla.

-Dios mío Francis, que te paso…

-esto, no es nada. La tengo desde la batalla de Poitiers y no me ha molestado.

-eres un estúpido temerario.

Gabriel no sabía si sentir rabia, compasión o demostrar su deseo irrefrenable frente al francés. La realidad era que no sabía porque había regresado después de tanto tiempo a ese mismo lugar testigo de aquel incomodo encuentro, que por más que quisiera no podía arrancarse de la cabeza.

-qué piensas hacer, Gabriel –le pregunto Francia al Vaticano- te noto algo tenso y agobiado.

Gabriel pensó decirle directamente y sin ningún tipo de anestesia:

-me voy, y esta vez será definitivo. No regresare a Aviñón.

Francis no podía salir de su asombro. Se sintió algo apesadumbrado por la partida del italiano, el cual había hecho algo que solo Arthur Kirkland había conseguido hasta ese momento: tocarle las fibras más sensibles del corazón, sin necesidad de pasar por su lecho, siendo el único que se había negado reiterativamente a acceder a sus lascivas proposiciones y salir airoso de las mismas evitando en todo momento ser violado, ya que Gabriel ponía siempre su báculo de por medio.

-no-no Puede ser así… debes quedarte aquí –exclamo Bonnefoy desesperado

-y qué quieres Francis, ¿unirme a tu corona, que tu jefe sea también mi jefe?, yo soy independiente de ti, de Arthur, del Sacro imperio, cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir.

-pero, pero –gimoteo el francés desesperado- puedo cambiar…

-No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir –le respondió el italiano con sequedad.

-¿Podrás regresar algún día?

-ya te dije que no volveré… Jamás.

-Entonces este es el adiós.

-me temo que sí.

-Bien, Au revoir y Bon Voyage, mon-petit Gabrielle –dijo Francis a modo de despedida, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas de tristeza.

Gabriel noto unas cuantas lágrimas que caían del rostro del francés. Quería consolarle pero lo mejor para los dos era que él se fuera rápidamente. Salió a toda prisa del claro, dejando a Francis solo. Eran una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que tenía el francés adentro de si: amor, odio, deseo, frustración le embargaban en ese instante. Nunca había deseado a alguien con tanta energía, y nunca nadie lo habían rechazado tantas veces como lo había hecho Gabriel, además de que siempre se habían encontrado en situaciones comprometedoras que a la larga, no resultaban en nada, pero que lo excitaban aún más. Su ardorosa pasión no podía frenarla, pero tenía que dejarlo ir, era justo, Gabriel había padecido bastante.

Se tendió en la hierba, en aquella misma ribera en donde Gabriel lo había sacado hacía más de 55 años atrás del estanque. Las cosas sin Gabriel serian distintas de ahora en adelante, pero no quería olvidarle tan fácilmente. Si algo se destaca de Francis Bonnefoy es que nunca olvida fácilmente a alguien, y en especial si ese alguien le había rechazado cientos y cientos de veces. Las cosas habían cambiado desde ese entonces, Gabriel estaba aún resentido por lo de Anagni, y no le dedicaba en un comienzo otra mirada que no fuera de odio, como si deseara procesarlo en uno de sus siniestros tribunales inquisitoriales y condenarlo a las llamas de la hoguera.

Pero aquel encuentro en el palacio, y aquel desafortunado incidente en el estanque habían cambiado en algo el modo en el que Gabriel lo trataba. Era como si quisiera ocultarle algo, pero no sabía que era. Quizá sus sentimientos hacia el Vaticano eran correspondidos de otro modo, un poco más "espiritual", lejos del goce carnal al que estaba acostumbrado Francis. Sin embargo, Gabriel no podía disimular con facilidad que Francis le perturbaba los pensamientos. Quizás, podría ayudarle a corresponderle, pero ya era tarde.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a la realidad de que ya estaba solo. Solo y sin Gabriel, enfrentándose a aquel ingles que cruzo el canal de la mancha reclamando algo que no era suyo. Se sintió vacío, como si alguien o algo le faltasen, y ese alguien por más que lo quisiere negar era Gabriel.

Gabriel regreso al palacio-fortaleza, mirando con nostalgia aquellas paredes, que habían visto tantas cosas. El también sentía algo de desazón, no por dejar Francia, sino por no poder haberle dicho a Francis lo que realmente sentía, pero era mejor así, por el bien de ambos no debían de verse ni de unirse.

En tres días partirían al puerto de Marsella, en donde una galera los llevaría hacia el puerto de Ostia, y de allí, media hora en carreta de viaje hacia roma.

Por esos días, Gabriel notaba que su superior, el papa Gregorio estaba bastante mal. El riguroso verano de la Provenza francesa le había afectado bastante, y había contraído malaria. Tres días antes de partir, el papa se había desmayado mientras presidia las vísperas de la noche correspondientes a la liturgia de las horas de ese día. Gabriel se preocupó demasiado, quizás no debían partir, sino hasta que se recuperase, por lo que le dijo al santo padre que se podrían quedar por más tiempo, hasta que él se recuperara.

El papa, siempre obstinado y terco desatendió la sugerencia de su sede, y al día siguiente le dijo con una amabilidad paternal que estaba bien.

-Gabriel, el que yo me enferme no quiere decir que los planes de regresar a Roma hayan cambiado.

-pero santidad, su estado de salud no es el mejor, debe considerarlo, puede posponer el regreso…

-hijo, estoy muy viejo y cansado para seguir posponiendo tu regreso… -dijo el pontífice melancólicamente- y mis antecesores siempre posponían el regreso para más tarde, para otro año… no puedo seguir posponiendo algo tan importante para ti y para mí.

-santidad… su salud…

-Partiremos en cinco días. El buen doctor me ha dicho que al menos resistiré el viaje hacia Marsella, pero que lo mejor para mi es que retorne por mar y no por tierra, él dice que el aire del Mediterráneo mejorara mi disminuida salud… pero solo dios sabrá como disponer de este su humilde siervo.

-si usted así lo dispone santidad, que así sea –le respondió la santa sede al pontífice, el cual estaba guardando cama en sus aposentos.

Una semana más tarde, la corte pontificia salía del enorme Palacio-fortaleza en varias carretas de viaje, acompañados por una pequeña escolta armada, la cual era una suerte de guardia palaciega. Gabriel miro hacia el Ródano, mirando nostálgico el que había sido su hogar por al menos 70 años, y el como nación no había cambiado en absoluto. Aviñón era ya una ciudad prospera de 27.000 almas, y era un pujante centro textil, que a pesar de las revueltas, la peste y la guerra no había disminuido su prestigio. Posteriormente miro aquella mole en medio de la ciudad, el enorme palacio-fortaleza papal que había sido su morada durante años, y en el que se había instalado por primera vez, cuando era un pequeño palacio episcopal que amablemente había cedido el arzobispo de Aviñón. Aquel palacio le hizo evocar recuerdos con Francis… el cual no olvidaría tan sencillamente.

Entre tanto, Francis miraba con nostalgia como la caravana salía del pueblo, en humildes carretones de viaje. Monjes, sacerdotes, cardenales, sirvientes salían de la ciudad en medio del estupor de los habitantes del pueblo. Por más que deseara volverlo a ver, no lo haría.

* * *

><p>Después de dos semanas…<p>

Habían conseguido llegar al puerto de Marsella después de tres días de trayecto, más las 2 semanas en mar desde Marsella hasta el puerto de Ostia. El santo padre se había debilitado notablemente, por lo que no sabían cuánto resistiría el pontífice el duro trayecto. El papa había sido sacado de la galera en una litera cubierta, portada por cuatro sirvientes. Gabriel no podía despegarse del anciano pontífice, el cual fue recibido con fervor en el puerto por los pescadores y pueblerinos. También había decidido acompañarlo en la misma litera.

-Gabriel… creo que tendrás que convocar pronto el conclave… -dijo el papa en medio de un tenue susurro

-santidad, no es momento para que piense en esas cosas –insistió Gabriel preocupado.

-pero tú ya sabes bien que ya ha llegado mi hora, pero el señor ha dispuesto que al menos uno de nosotros regrese a Roma, asiento de su sede.

-santidad, usted sabe bien que a donde quiera que vaya, su sede siempre le acompañara.

-pero esta vez no me podrás acompañar al lugar a donde me dirijo, hijo mío… que sería del mundo y de mis sucesores sin su cátedra. –le reclamo el papa a la representación de la santa sede, el cual estaba bastante preocupado por el estado de salud de su superior.

Gabriel se sentía conmovido, se notaba que el papa Gregorio quería resarcirlo después de casi 70 años de exilio.

-Resista, santidad, pronto llegaremos a roma.

Las carretas de viaje corrían a toda prisa por los caminos que se dirigían a la ciudad eterna, tan desolada por el abandono. Gabriel conocía de antemano la situación de su ciudad, por lo que no sabría cómo reaccionaría su superior. El papa cada vez estaba más débil, y su respiración era tenue, él y los cardenales no sabían por cuanto tiempo resistiría.

Habían llegado a roma, y Gabriel ordeno al cochero que lo llevaran al palacio de Letrán. Meses antes ordeno reconstruir el palacio semiderruido, haciendo las reparaciones más necesarias para hacerlo habitable de nuevo. Au así, el santo padre decidió dar contraorden al cochero, ordenándole que lo llevase hacia san pedro.

-porque quiere ir a la basílica, debe descansar…

-solo quiero orar un rato, mi querido Gabriel.

Un sequito de monjes había acompañado al anciano pontífice, el cual estaba apoyado en la santa sede, mientras que este intentaba no esforzar tanto al anciano. Le había cedido su báculo episcopal, el cual utilizaba como una suerte de bastón, mientras este se apoyaba en los hombros de vaticano. Entraron ambos por la deteriorada basílica, mientras que el sequito retrocedía ceremonialmente viendo entrar aquellas dos figuras al imponente edificio.

Luego, llegaron al altar mayor, el cual estaba en un avanzado estado de deterioro, El pontífice se puso de rodillas frente al altar, y Gabriel hizo lo mismo.

-perdóname a mí, y a mis antecesores por haberte sacado de tu casa de semejante forma. –le dijo el Sumo Pontífice a Gabriel, mientras miraba con ojos de tristeza el derruido altar.

-santidad, usted no tiene nada que perdonarme, porque nada me ha hecho, solo le agradezco que haya regresado a su legítimo hogar.

-No, Gabriel, tú eres el que ha regresado a tu legítimo hogar –dijo el papa con algo de cansancio- ahora poder reunirme con el creador tranquilo y en paz.

Luego, el anciano pontífice se desplomo al suelo, pero Gabriel lo sostuvo, había suspirado, el viaje de regreso había sido mucho para él. Gabriel sollozo, fue el único pontífice que había conseguido regresarlo con éxito a su amada ciudad eterna. Pidió a uno de los monjes una estola y algo de aceite, mientras le aplicaba los santos oleos al difunto Pontífice, saltándose por completo todos los procedimientos ceremoniales acostumbrados para estos casos.

-santo padre, salude a mi Nono Roma de mi parte, y dígale que me perdone –le susurró al oído la santa sede al difunto pontífice después de aplicarle los santos oleos.


	6. un amargo reencuentro

Palacio apostólico vaticano, agosto de 1798.

Europa estaba enfrentando un ambiente convulso. Francia ardía bajo las llamas de la anarquía revolucionaria, sacando el lado más oscuro y siniestro de Francis Bonnefoy. Todos le temían a él, que empezaba a manifestarse como una potencia emergente. Después de dar su beneplácito para la ejecución de sus superiores, las demás naciones de Europa miraban con gran consternación como aquel siniestro ejército se expandía por el continente. Antonio se aterrorizo con lo sucedido cerro fronteras, mientras que Francis expandía sus intereses de conquista hacia Holanda, que sucumbió ante el ataque francés. Para colmo, Italia estaba en la mira.

Gabriel miraba con atención aquel horizonte preocupado, no deseaba reencontrarse con él. A pesar de haber pasado ya cuatrocientos años, no lo quería ver. El sacro imperio romano se empezaba a disolver a pedazos, y su hermano Italia del norte lo visitaba con más entera libertad. Ese pequeño, que había protegido con tanto esmero junto con romano, había decidido huir a su abrigo. Por esas épocas, la corte de sacro imperio no era un lugar tan seguro: las peleas y rencillas entre los principados eran violentas, Prusia, Sajonia, Baviera peleaban siempre contra Austria y Hungría, algunas veces ganaban, algunas no. El sacro emperador romano intentaba por todos los medios evitar que sus principados se peleasen con la violencia tan desmedida con la que se enfrentaban. Solo rogaba a dios, que la "grande armeé" no llegara a las murallas de la ciudad eterna y exponerse de nuevo a un baño de sangre.

Mientras miraba por el balcón, Feliciano pregunta con inocencia a Gabriel que le estaba preocupando.

-¿Fratello, porque estas preocupado? –le interroga Feliciano con inocencia.

-No es nada importante, Feliciano –le responde Gabriel de forma amorosa al chico mientras revolvía los cabellos de Feliciano de forma delicada.

-fratello, ¿habrá pasta para la cena?

-claro que sí, y de la mejor –le contesto el Vaticano al pequeño Italia del norte, el cual empezaba a despuntar la adolescencia- pero primero tienes que cumplir tus deberes con dios y agradecerle a él todo lo que te da.

-claro que sí, fratello…-le respondió a su vez el chico de cabello marrón claro al clérigo.

Posteriormente, uno de los sirvientes del palacio irrumpe en el salón en donde se encontraban Gabriel y Feliciano, parecía que tenía noticias, y por su semblante no eran para nada buenas.

-Eminencia, el santo padre solicita su presencia imperativamente.

-¿tan pronto?, debe de ser algo importante, es mi día de receso.

Miro a Veneciano con preocupación, sentía que algo pasaría ese día.

-Feliciano, si por alguna razón yo no estaría aquí, ¿qué harías tú?

El chico había notado la indirecta, su Nono roma le había dicho exactamente lo mismo el día en el que desapareció.

-no, no te vas a ir, ¿verdad? -gimoteo veneciano asustado, temía que su hermano mayor desapareciese como lo había hecho su abuelo.

-No, no lo hare, pero quiero que tengas esto.

Gabriel se quitó el crucifijo que siempre llevaba consigo y se lo puso en el cuello de Feliciano.

-úsalo siempre, dios y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Lo beso tiernamente en la frente, y salió de la habitación en donde estaban, dejando a Feliciano en un estado impotente de preocupación, exactamente como había sucedido con su Nono y con el sacro imperio. Gabriel dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, pero intentando recobrar algo de su dureza le dijo al guarda.

-Protejan a Italia del norte con su vida si es preciso –ordeno secamente mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Con paso firme y rápido se dirigió hacia la sala clementina, en donde el papa Pio VI le estaba esperando junto con los demás cardenales, los cuales le hicieron una respetuosa reverencia al ingresar este.

-Te estábamos esperando, Gabriel. –le respondió el Papa a la representación de su santa sede y de los estados pontificios.

Este se acercó al trono papal, besando el anillo de su superior con respeto.

-Para que es útil este humilde servidor, santidad.

Sin ninguna evasión, y con fría parquedad le dice:

-La situación de la santa sede y de sus territorios es preocupante, Gabriel. Como bien sabes, el gobierno del directorio ha tomado nuestro enclave de Aviñón y el condado Venesino, y se acercan peligrosamente hacia acá. Venecia ya ha sucumbido, por lo que supongo que Feliciano está bajo control de Francia.

Al oír esto Gabriel quedo de piedra, Feliciano, su hermano más pequeño no estaba allí en roma por casualidad.

-y entonces qué puedo hacer, santidad.

-he recibido una carta de parte de un tal Francis Bonnefoy, él me dice que puede garantizarnos evitar la ocupación de los estados pontificios, negociando contigo la entrega de tu hermano Feliciano, como parte de los territorios conquistados.

Su pasmo había crecido, su piel se tornó extraordinariamente pálida como el mármol, contrastando con sus vestiduras escarlatas de cardenal.

-si queremos evitar la desaparición de la santa sede, tendremos que entregar unilateralmente a Feliciano a los franceses.

Aun así, Gabriel había notado la treta de Bonnefoy. No solo iba por Feliciano, sino también por él.

-Santidad, discúlpeme por lo que le voy a decir pero entregar a Feliciano es una soberana estupidez.

-que… has… dicho… Gabriel.

-que es una soberana estupidez.

No quería volver a perder a Feliciano, lo había recuperado al fin, y no lo entregaría de buenas a primeras.

El semblante del pontífice cambio, su habitual serenidad estaba empezando a desaparecer. Sin embargo, Gabriel empezó a hablar.

-Conozco bien al señor Bonnefoy y se con plena certeza que aquella oferta es una treta. Supongamos que entregamos a Feliciano, pero eso no nos garantiza que Francis se tome la libertad de respetar los estados papales. Sin ningún remordimiento nos invadiría y nos sometería de nuevo.

-¿cómo puede usted estar tan seguro, cardenal Vargas de que el Señor Bonnefoy sería capaz de irrespetar un pacto como ese? –le pregunta un cardenal.

-Solo es intuición, eminencia.

-Comprenda, cardenal Vargas que si no entregamos a su hermano, la santa sede estará perdida. –insistió el pontífice con dureza al joven de vestiduras escarlatas y cabello castaño oscuro.

-¿perdida?, cuantas veces no he oído esa palabra. Yo he sido la sombra de usted y cada uno de sus antecesores desde que tengo uso de razón, Protegí a Gregorio de los ultrajes teutónicos mientras el emperador Enrique ocupaba Salerno, estuve siempre al lado de Clemente cuando sucedió aquel atroz saqueo, junto con aquellos 47 valientes que dieron su vida ante el altar de esa basílica –dijo con ira mientras señalaba hacia la basílica de san pedro- Acompañe a Bonifacio cuando aquellos carroñeros buitres dirigidos por Sciarra Colonna y Guillermo de Nogaret ultrajaron su persona de la forma más vil y despiadada… ahora díganme, ¿cuantas veces no ha estado perdida la santa roma? , ¿Cuantas veces no hemos estado al borde de la aniquilación?, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES NO HA PELIGRADO LA VIDA DE LA IGLESIA?

Gabriel lloraba de forma descontrolada, sentía una enferma rabia en su corazón. Rabia que lo hacía llorar. Rabia en contra de sí mismo, en contra de su superior, el papa Pio, rabia en contra de Francis Bonnefoy.

-entonces dime, Gabriel: ¿que nos propones hacer?

-Solo esperar santidad, pero no se fie de la palabra de ese francés.

Gabriel hizo una profunda reverencia y se retiró del salón en medio del desconcierto de los cardenales. Solo el papa, y algunas personas en el interior de la curia sabían la verdadera identidad de Gabriel, por lo que varios cardenales quedaron desconcertados frente a aquella declaración. La mayoría creía que simplemente era uno de los consejeros más cercanos del papa, y nada más, sin sospechar que era la representación física y tangible de la cátedra de san pedro.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche…<p>

Dos figuras, una de un hombre de unos veintitantos años, y otra de un chico de doce salían a escondidas del palacio apostólico evadiendo a la guardia pontificia.

-Fratello, a donde vamos… -preguntaba el menor de los dos al otro joven, el cual estaba cubierto por una gastada capa café, intentando encubrir el habito escarlata que lo distinguía como príncipe de la iglesia.

-A un lugar seguro, Feliciano.

Después de caminar en medio de la oscura calle, se detuvieron frente a una posada cercana a la vía Alessandrina. Les estaba esperando un carretón viejo y desgastado, conducido por un hombre de edad avanzada y un caballo algo agotado y famélico.

-Llévelo hasta Viena, pregunte por Roderich Engelstein, dígale que viene de parte del padre Gabriel, que le pide que proteja a su hermano menor.

-como usted diga eminencia.

Posteriormente, saca una bolsa de cuero que sonaba como si tuviera algo metálico adentro

-creo que con esto tendrá suficiente para su manutención y la del chico, no quiero que le suceda nada malo, ¿ha entendido?

-más claro que el agua, eminencia.

Luego, Gabriel se dirige hacia Feliciano el cual estaba aterrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Fratello, a dónde vamos?

-regresaras a la casa de Sacro imperio, allá estarás seguro… pero no puedo acompañarte.

-pero el señor Austria me trata mal –gimoteo veneciano- y Prusia no hace más que burlarse de mi junto con Baviera y Sajonia, por favor ven conmigo

-no puedo, es mi deber quedarme aquí.

-Pero fratello…

-recuerda, Feliciano –le dijo Gabriel mientras empuñaba su mano en el crucifijo junto con las manos del chico- siempre que lo conserves, estaré junto a ti.

-Fratello… -sollozo Feliciano desesperado, recordando el día en el que su Nono desapareció.

-Dios te bendiga hermanito.

Lo abrazo y le echó la bendición, ordenándole al cochero partir lo más rápido posible. Era lo mejor para él. No pudo contener el llanto, y se postro en medio de la vía, arrodillado. Sentía el final cerca, su posible final.

Uno de los guardas que estaban en la taberna, gastando los florines de saldo que ganaba reconoció al clérigo, no por sus vestiduras escarlata, sino por el inconfundible rizo que lo distinguía de los demás cardenales, aunque usara su capelo para ocultarlo.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el cardenal Gabriel Vargas.-luego le agrego a este comentario otro, de una forma siniestramente burlona- Estas muy lejos de san pedro, cardenal

-no te metas conmigo, hijo.-le respondió el sacerdote de capa y vestiduras escarlatas.

Entre tanto, a las afueras de Roma dos regimientos del ejército Francés se acercaban hacia roma, en medio de la noche. Entre los oficiales se distinguía un joven de unos 26 o 27 años, de cabello rubio perfectamente acicalado y recogido en una coleta, con una leve sombra de barba y una mirada seductora y encantadora pero a la vez, oscura e intimidante.

Era Francis Bonnefoy.

Algunos escaramuzadores habían notado que un carretón de paja pasaba a esas horas de la noche por ese camino, por lo que informaron al estado mayor francés sobre la extrañeza de esa situación. Francis, con su preceptiva intuición ordeno que le acompañaran unos cuantos escaramuzadores para ver si era sospechoso.

El anciano cochero había notado la presencia de los soldados, por lo que le advirtió a Feliciano

-ragazzo, ocúltate, vienen soldados.

-¡VEEEEEEE~! –exclamó el italiano aterrorizado

Los soldados se habían acercado preguntándole al cochero por la carga.

-signore, io niente, pero no capisco natta –respondió el cochero en italiano.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe hablar italiano bien?

Francis se acercó hacia el soldado, al parecer era el único que hablaba italiano a la perfección.

-Yo hablo italiano con fluidez, así que puedo comprenderle.

Se acercó hacia el cochero, el cual sintió algo de escalofrió al tener tan cerca a aquel francés, en el que se notaba una mirada sonriente y siniestra (Francia tuvo un "periodo yandere" durante la revolución francesa, ese periodo se acabó con el primer imperio). Luego, con cortesía le pregunta.

-buon signore, que hace por estos lados a estas horas… -le pregunto Francis al cochero en un fluido italiano

-me dirigía hacia Orvieto, señor soldado, tengo familia allá -le respondió el cochero con cortesía.

-¿Orvieto?, y ¿porque no lo hace de día? –le pregunto

-muchos salteadores, señor soldado. De día los ladrones atacan sin piedad a los pobres viajeros como yo, así que a veces es seguro viajar de noche.

Francis sospecho de la actitud del cochero, por lo que ordeno revisar el contenido del carretón.

-Ustedes dos, -ordenando a dos soldados- revisen lo que contiene la carreta.

Feliciano, acurrucado debajo de la paja estaba aterrorizado por lo que podía sucederle. No sabía las intenciones que tenían los franceses, en especial Francis, a quien conoció una vez cuando visito la casa de sacro imperio, con el motivo del matrimonio de la archiduquesa María Antonieta con el hijo del jefe de este, el rey Luis XV.

-Signore, no tengo nada más que paja y algunas mercancías que traje de roma, se lo juro –exclamo el cochero desesperado, intentando encubrir al pequeño Italia Veneciano.

-eso lo veremos, mi buen señor. –respondió Francis con amable dulzura.

Las bayonetas pinchaban una y otra vez la carreta, intentando buscar algo, cuando de repente, se siente un grito bastante reconocible para él.

-VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

Después de ese hallazgo, Francis se sintió gratamente sorprendido, había encontrado a su veneciano, que le correspondía por pleno derecho después de haber ocupado Venecia y Milán.

-qué bueno haberte encontrado aquí, Italia del norte… creía que estabas en la casa de sacro imperio…

-No me hagas nada, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS NADAAAAAA –gimoteo el italiano desesperado,

-no te hare nada, pero de ahora en adelante me perteneces, Italia del norte. Y pronto Vaticano me pertenecerá también.

Luego se fijó en el crucifijo que llevaba puesto Feliciano alrededor de su cuello. Había visto ese crucifijo antes, en el pecho de Gabriel. Después de haberlo sometido y amarrado, le arranco con brusquedad el crucifijo, mientras Feliciano lloraba desesperado

-Eso es mío, ¡DEVUELVELO! –grito Feliciano desesperado.

-Tu hermanito te dio esto, ¿no es verdad? –le dijo con meloseria Francis, mientras sostenía el crucifijo en una de sus manos.

Feliciano no le respondió, estaba demasiado asustado, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y no podía responder.

-bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no veo al querido Gabriel, así que sería bueno hacerle una "pequeña visita".

Llevo amarrado consigo a veneciano como si fuese su nueva presa de cacería. Uno de los oficiales, Napoleón Bonaparte, le pregunto a Francis quien era aquel chico del rizo, el cual llevaba cruelmente atado, y además de eso no cesaba de llorar.

-Te sugiero, mi buen cabo que levantes el campamento, Roma está cerca.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

Los franceses habían llegado a las puertas de la ciudad eterna por la madrugada. Los rumores de que la "grande armeé" había llegado a Roma, a arrasarla, habían generado pánico entre los habitantes. El vizconde de Nicoretti, comandante del ejército papal reunió a los que pudo en los jardines de san Sixto, en el interior del recinto vaticano, más la guardia noble, más la guardia suiza solo eran 1.000 hombres frente a los 25.000 que tenían los franceses. El papa estaba rezando en la capilla Sixtina junto con sus ayudas de cámara cuando Gabriel irrumpió, vestido con una antigua armadura, una espada al cinto, cubierto con una capa roja escarlata.

-Santidad, lo mejor es que huya usando el Passeto. En sant'angelo estará más seguro.

-Gabriel, nunca creí que volvieras a levantar las armas…

-santidad, después de que el santo padre Julio murió, me jure a mí mismo no empuñar más una espada, si no fuere por algo realmente importante. Ahora, hay algo realmente poderoso que me forzó a romper ese voto: usted, la santa iglesia, y mi hermano Feliciano.

-tanto lo quieres, Gabriel…

-es lo único que tengo, él y romano son mi única familia.

-Gabriel, no deseo violencia, así que quítate esa cosa.

Parecía deja vú. Precisamente hacia 400 años atrás, el papa Bonifacio le había dicho lo mismo en Anagni ese infausto día de la natividad de maría. Prácticamente, él y Francis eran los únicos supervivientes de aquel hecho. Y parecía que los hechos estaban condenados a repetirse de nuevo una y otra vez.

-servirás a tu iglesia no de esa manera, sino asistiéndome siempre, recuerda tu posición.

-Lo siento santidad, pero debo hacerlo.

Salió intempestivamente de la capilla Sixtina, mientras que el papa miraba serenamente la desesperación de su sede. Antes de que este saliera, le dijo

-Dejad que el señor obre, pues solo el señor dispone sobre las naciones y los hombres.

-su antecesor, el papa Bonifacio me dijo lo mismo.

Salió y se unió a las fuerzas de defensa del vizconde. Aun no sabía que Feliciano había sido capturado.

El vizconde por órdenes del pontífice intento hacer desistir a Gabriel de acompañar las fuerzas de defensa. Este por su parte estaba en el interior de la basílica, aun revestido de su armadura, obsequio del papa Julio II, el legendario Papa guerrero, oraba de rodillas al pie del altar de la cátedra, su altar, en el cual solo el cómo representación de la cátedra y el papa podían oficiar misa.

-Eminencia, lo mejor es que usted este con el santo padre, necesita de su asistencia.

Gabriel se levantó con dificultad del piso, apoyándose en su espada. Hacía tiempo que no usaba esa armadura, y le era un poco pesado caminar con ella.

-Vizconde, si Roma, el papa y la santa sede están en peligro, ¿acaso yo como su representación física no puedo acudir en defensa de ellos? –le pregunto Gabriel al joven militar con apacible amabilidad.

El vizconde estaba al tanto de todo, y sabía que al que tenía enfrente no era una persona cualquiera

-pero puede salir herido, eminencia.

-ustedes los seres humanos pueden vivir, pueden ser heridos pero sanan con más rapidez que nosotros. Las naciones podemos vivir por años, décadas, siglos siendo las sombras de reyes, emperadores, papas, aconsejándolos, protegiéndolos. Podemos sanar sí, pero nuestras heridas pueden tardar años, décadas, incluso siglos en cerrarse, e incluso pueden infectarse, y nosotros morir inexorablemente. Es mi deber no solo como cardenal de la santa iglesia católica, sino como la representación de esta cátedra y esta nación protegerla, si es preciso con mi vida.

-comprendo perfectamente, eminencia, pero acaso no es su deber asistir al papa, ser su sombra, ayudarle, ¿Por qué entonces ha decidido tomar las armas?

Gabriel decidió evadir la pregunta.

-¿con cuanto armamento y hombres contamos?

El noble, que apenas rondaba por los veinte años le respondió con un tono de preocupación.

-400 mosquetes, 150 arcabuces, 150 bayonetas, e incontables lanzas, picas y alabardas. Solo contamos con dos cañones que están en Sant'angelo pero es preferible dejarlos allí por si los franceses entran a la ciudad.

-con esos cañones las defensas del castillo, podrán resistir al menos durante tres días.

-los reportes del enemigo nos indican que son 25.000, fuertemente armados con artillería y mucho armamento, lo mejor para la santa sede es capitular y pedir clemencia.

-en eso es lo que me diferencio de mis hermanos, que yo nunca capitulo ni pido clemencia a menos que haya sido derrotado.

-bien, entonces reunámonos con el ejército, eminencia. Están reunidos en Santa María del Popolo, esperándonos.

Los dos hombres salieron de la basílica, ya en el exterior el papa junto con su sequito los estaba esperando, junto con dos corceles.

-Gabriel, sé que no te pude convencer, así que llévate mi bendición. Ojala dios te devuelva con vida de esta dura prueba. –Luego les dijo- estos son los dos mejores corceles de las caballerizas pontificias, Cosme y Damián. Les serán de utilidad durante esta hora aciaga que se avecina.

Los dos hombres subieron a los corceles, dirigiéndose a todo galope a reunirse junto con el ejército papal.

Dos horas más tarde...

La batalla se desato con extrema violencia entre las fuerzas pontificias y el muy superior ejercito francés. Gabriel compartía con el vizconde Nicoretti el comando del ejército pontificio, mientras que Francis hacía lo propio con Bonaparte, Ney y Murat.

Con un arrojo temerario, la santa sede peleaba contra los soldados, blandiendo una enorme espada del siglo XV, mientras que Francia hacía lo propio con su bayoneta y un sable. Aunque habían disminuido las fuerzas papales, estos peleaban con una temeridad y arrojo inconcebibles. El olor a sangre y pólvora se sentía en el campo de batalla, el espectáculo era inconcebiblemente atroz y salvaje, como si el mismo infierno se manifestara en la tierra.

-NO TENGAN MIEDO HIJOS MIOS, PORQUE SI MUEREN EN NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR Y SU SANTA IGLESIA, RECIBIRAN LA GLORIA DE LOS MARTIRES EN EL PARAISO –gritaba Gabriel enloquecido en medio de la matanza, alentando a los soldados a combatir con un arrojo impresionante.

-No será sencillo derrotarlo –dijo Ney- aquel hombre, el de la armadura, los alienta a combatir con una demencia inconcebible, a pesar de que son pocos nos están generando considerables bajas.

-conozco el "punto débil" de Gabriel, mi querido Ney, y sin su comandante alentándolos serán fáciles de aplastar, como las cucarachas que son. –Le respondió Francis al militar, mientras sacaba al asustado veneciano de su custodia.

En medio de la batalla, Francis reconoce a Gabriel, por lo que se acerca a él, con el crucifijo que le había obsequiado a Feliciano la noche en que había huido

-Hola, Gabriel, tiempo sin vernos –le dijo Francis al clérigo italiano, el cual tenía encendidos los ojos de ira.

-no diría lo mismo.

La pelea era violenta. Golpes iban y venían de ambos hombres, como si quisieran aniquilarse entre sí. Las dos naciones peleaban con un salvajismo incontrolado, pero se notaban más bríos en la cátedra, la cual blandía aquella espada con inusitada agilidad. Posteriormente, Gabriel reconoce algo que Francis tenía en su mano.

-Te es familiar esto, Gabriel… -le contesto Francis al ver la cara de estupor del italiano, al ver aquel crucifijo en las manos del francés.

La santa sede soltó su espada, la cual cayó pesadamente al piso, mientras Francia apuntaba al cuello de la cátedra con su sable

-dime donde está, maldito.

Nicoretti había visto como Gabriel había dejado caer su espada, y creyendo que estaban a punto de matarle se abalanzo sobre Francis intentándolo atacar. Francis reacciono en el instante, dándole una mortal estocada en el vientre con su sable. Gabriel sintió una terrible punzada de dolor, como si él también hubiese sido apuñalado, mientras el joven caía al piso sosteniéndose el vientre ensangrentado y borboritando sangre en quejidos de agonía.

-hacia estorbo, ¿Qué más podía hacer por él? –dijo Francis a modo de excusa, por la muerte del noble.

Gabriel miraba con expresión de terror como el vizconde Alessandro Nicoretti agonizaba en su regazo. Sentía también el mismo dolor, mientras su propia sangre se escurría por entre la cota de malla y las placas de metal de su armadura.

-perdóneme por no haber hecho lo suficiente, eminencia…

-no, Alessandro, haz hecho más de lo que yo esperaba. –Respondió el joven del rizo- ahora ve a reunirte con el creador y descansa en paz.

Suspiro en sus brazos, y acto seguido le cierra los ojos.

Luego, después de dejar en la fría tierra el cadáver del Vizconde, y con algo de dificultad por las heridas, Gabriel le pregunta al francés.

-donde... esta Feliciano.

-Él está bien, si lo quieres ver de vuelta y con vida, capitula unilateralmente ante el ejército francés, no quiero resistencia alguna. Dile a tu superior que si se niega a capitular, un baño de sangre se desatara de peor manera que en este campo de batalla.

-¿puedo creer en tu palabra?...

-deberías, porque Feliciano depende de mí.

-lo único que te pido es que no le hagas nada.

Gabriel monto en su corcel y raudo y veloz corrió hacia roma, mientras que la gente del pueblo esperaba expectante noticias del ejército papal. Gabriel, con la capa desgarrada, todo sucio de barro y sangre, herido de gravedad y su cabello algo alborotado corrió a toda prisa hacia el castillo de sant'angelo, en donde estaba el papa, revestido del habito coral, rezando las tercias.

-Gabriel, que ha sucedido…

-Tienen a Feliciano, y han diezmado al ejército brutalmente. El vizconde ha muerto.

El pontífice quedo lívido frente a la noticia, conocía a la familia Nicoretti desde hacía años, era una de las familias más antiguas de la nobleza pontificia, y el vizconde Alessandro era el último de la línea masculina. Era muy joven, tenía 24 años.

-que nos piden.

-Una capitulación unilateral.

-Nos han derrotado. "El señor me lo ha dado todo, el señor me lo quito…" -recito el papa con tristeza.

-"alabado sea su santo nombre" –respondió Gabriel con amargura, intentando contener su dolor.

-Amen. –responden todos en la pequeña capilla del fuerte.

Luego ordeno a los ayudas de cámara.

-preparen el palacio de Letrán, quizás nuestros invitados necesiten descansar un poco.

Luego, miro a Gabriel.

-Lo mejor es que te quites esa armadura, deberás asistir a la capitulación de una forma decente.

-como usted disponga, santidad.

Con posterioridad, Gabriel no resiste más las heridas y cae desmayado del dolor, frente a las miradas de terror del pontífice, sus ayudas de cámara y los oficiales.

-traigan un medico rápido… -ordeno el santo padre con vivaz preocupación, mientras Gabriel yacía inconsciente en el piso de la capilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Gabriel se refiere a tres hechos en los que el papa corrió peligro:

1: la ocupación de roma por los caballeros teutones, en medio de la querella de las investiduras, el papa huyo a la ciudad portuaria de Salerno en donde moriría días más tarde.

2: el "Sacco di roma", de 1522, las fuerzas imperiales de Carlos V, sacro emperador romano de la época ocuparon por la fuerza la ciudad de roma. La guardia suiza había sido diezmada con tanta brutalidad que solo quedaban 47 guardas que rodearon al papa Clemente VIII, cuando el ejército imperial los había cercado al pie del altar de la basílica de san pedro. Estos 47 guardas ayudaron a escapar al pontífice al castillo de Sant'angelo, en donde se resguardo.

3: la "humillación de Anagni" antes mencionada, aunque entrando en más detalles, fue un enfrentamiento entre el rey Felipe el hermoso de Francia por los derechos de regalías de la iglesia francesa, además de que en esas épocas Francia estaba necesitada de recursos económicos en líquido por las guerras que sostenía en contra de Inglaterra. Si se lo interpreta al modo hetalia, Francis necesitaba dinero, así que emitió unos edictos en los que cobraba unos cuantos impuestos a la iglesia, lo que no le gusto a Gabriel para nada, apresurándose a reprenderlo y excomulgarlo. Entonces Francis, quien estaba urgido de dinero se dirigió a Anagni en donde se lo llevo a fuerza a Gabriel, trayéndolo consigo a Francia como antes se mencionó.


	7. ultrajado

**Advertencia**: intento de Rape (violación) y algo de Lime.

Palacio apostólico de San Juan De Letrán, agosto de 1798

La tensión se notaba en el aire. Gabriel estaba preocupado por lo que pudo haberle sucedido a veneciano, y se arrepentía de haberlo forzado a huir a la casa de sacro imperio. Debió de haberlo hecho con menos sospecha, pero temeroso de lo que podía suceder lo envió a altas horas de la noche hacia Viena, a pesar de que era un trayecto muy largo que demoraría cuatro o cinco semanas, pues tendrían que pasar por Siena, Orvieto, Florencia, Padua, Milán, Bolzano, cruzar la frontera austriaca y seguir hacia Viena.

Fue a su recamara y se cambió la armadura de metal, que caía pesadamente en el piso, y que llevaba grabado en el pecho el escudo papal. Su desesperación crecía a cada instante, no por la pronta capitulación que tendría que firmar, sino por Feliciano y lo que le pueda hacer ese bastardo francés. Ese era un asunto entre ellos dos, un asunto que había quedado inconcluso en Aviñón décadas atrás, un asunto que debía terminarlo de una vez por todas, y Feliciano no hacía parte de ese asunto. Posteriormente se lavó el rostro manchado de barro y sangre, después de haberse vendado las heridas que había sufrido, intentando olvidar aquella atroz batalla en la que habían muerto tantos por su causa. Se sintió culpable por haber cedido, por hace que esos sacrificios hayan sido en vano.

Luego se puso sus vestiduras cardenalicias, de un espléndido rojo escarlata brillante. No se puso ninguna de las cruces pectorales que solía llevar, y saco de su viejo armario un capelo austero de terciopelo escarlata y borlas de algodón desprovisto de todo adorno. Luego, fue por su báculo pontifical que terminaba con una cruz en la punta, el que rara vez usaba cuando celebraba su cumpleaños, el día de la Cátedra de san pedro. Estaba algo sucio por el desuso, pero no le importó. Al empuñarlo, sintió que sus guantes de gamuza blanca se ensuciaban, pero no decidió lustrarlo, como lo hacía con su báculo episcopal de uso diario. Por último, se puso sobre la sotana un roquete austero, desprovisto de todo ornamento y bordado y una muceta roja escarlata. Intento acicalarse lo más que pudo el pelo, pero el rebelde rizo sobresalía por entre el capelo, por lo que era inevitable que lo viese. Salió de su cuarto, con actitud serena y fría, no quería verse débil en esos momentos y con paso veloz, desatendiendo las venias de los sirvientes y sacerdotes salía del palacio apostólico, hacia la fortaleza de Sant'angelo, en donde el papa le estaba esperando.

Ambos salieron en un coche hacia el palacio de Letrán en donde los franceses les estaban esperando.

El pontífice y la representación de la santa sede habían entrado al palacio, dirigiéndose directo hacia una de las salas, extrañamente muy custodiada. Gabriel empuñaba su báculo con todas sus fuerzas, atento a cualquier cosa. Extrañamente, solo estaban Francis, el mismo, el papa y Feliciano, el cual aún llevaba el mismo traje que había usado en su huida, y llevaba aun la capa que uso en su intento fracasado de escape, además de estar amarrado de una forma inhumana, mientras el francés miraba con deleite al italiano del rizo y ojos color café oscuro.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Gabriel, y no has cambiado nada en absoluto.

-Lo mismo digo yo, Francis –le respondió la santa sede a Francia con algo de desdén.

Posteriormente los soldados cerraron con fuerza la puerta tras de sí. El papa no se perturbo en lo absoluto, por lo que insistió en hacer la capitulación lo más rápido posible.

-lo siento santidad, pero tal capitulación no existe. Por órdenes del directorio de la república francesa, y los cónsules de la segunda república romana, quedaran bajo confinamiento y arresto en este preciso momento

-sabía que era una de tus tretas, Francis –le responde Gabriel con rabia.

-que podías esperar de mí.

-Maldito bastardo, deja a Feliciano fuera de esto, ya me tienes que quieres con él.

-Gabriel, los quiero a todos tres, a ti, a Feliciano y a Lovino. Italia debe de ser mía por completo, y no habrá nada ni nadie que me lo impida. –expreso con perversa malignidad.

Gabriel se encontraba desesperado, no le importaba si debía de entregar su vida y su territorio, pero quería ver a Feliciano libre.

-con él no te metas, cualquier asunto que quieras resolver hazlo conmigo y no con Feliciano ni con Lovino.

Francis se saboreaba lascivamente la lengua, esa era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar por absolutamente nada del mundo. Una oportunidad de oro que difícilmente se presentaría. Gabriel y su superior miraban con un gesto de terror y repugnancia a aquel francés, que mostraba sin reparo alguno sus carnales deseos.

-Santidad, si tengo que entregarme lo hare, pero usted y Feliciano no caerán en garras de este francés impío.

-no te preocupes por mí, Gabriel. No me lo merezco.

Francis se acercaba al sacerdote con intenciones nada buenas, pero el papa se interpuso entre el francés y el italiano, queriendo evitar aquella siniestra situación.

-atrévete a tocarle un pelo a mi sede, y conocerás la ira de dios.

-Simplemente aléjate, anciano.

Con una inusitada brusquedad somete al pontífice de forma violenta después de dos o tres minutos de forcejeo, para después amarrarlo y dejarlo a un lado del aterrorizado Feliciano.

-Gabriel, te veías tan seductor con esa armadura, y aún más seductor que aquella vez en Aviñón, mon amour…

Por más que lo quisiera olvidar, aun no olvidaba aquella tarde.

Francis había forcejeado violentamente con Gabriel arrinconándolo a una pared, mientras le sujetaba los brazos con una de sus manos. Entre tanto, le besaba con una pasión desmesurada el cuello, pasando su lengua por el mismo, mientras que su otra mano la pasaba por entre el interior de la sotana, desgarrándola de un solo golpe, tocando la intimidad del sacerdote. Gabriel intentaba por todos los medios salir de aquel repugnante trance, intentando contener los gemidos que querían salir de sus labios.

-Serás mío esta noche, mon-petit Gabrielle –le dijo Francis en un tenue susurro

-Antes muerto… Francis… Jamás… me uniré a tu… lado,… bastardo –dijo Gabriel con dificultad, evitando no sucumbir ante las caricias del francés.

Luego, intento acercarse al rostro de Gabriel, se veía tan desafiante, tan iracundo, tan hermoso, sus lágrimas de rabia caían sobre su rostro, lo cual inflamo de deseo a Francis aún más, quería tomarlo fuere como fuere, y no importaba si se ganaba unos cuantos golpes en el proceso. Feliciano miraba con estupor aquella repugnante escena, en la que su hermano mayor estaba comprometido junto con el francés, miraba sus lágrimas correr, miraba su cara de asco y espanto pero que a la vez era de resignación. No alcanzaba a comprender. El papa también miraba aquella escena, conmovido de como su sede era ultrajada de semejante manera por aquel francés lascivo y sucio.

-me han dicho por ahí, que los tres hermanos Italia tienen un cabello muy sensible, quiero saber que tan verdadero es…

Tomo su rizo y tironeo de el con una brutalidad despiadada. Gabriel grito de forma tal que resonó por todo el palacio. Francis se sentía excitado, por lo que aprovecho el momento para besarle por la fuerza, mientras Gabriel intentaba por todas las fuerzas liberarse de los fuertes brazos del francés. Sintió como su lengua entraba a su boca, inspeccionando, hurgando aquella cavidad perfecta que era la boca del italiano. Gabriel por su parte estaba tentado a morderlo con fuerza desmedida, y así arrancarle tan pecaminosa lengua, pero muy muy en sus adentros deseaba aquello. Pero sin embargo, se sentía repugnante, asquerosamente repugnante aquella sensación. El efímero placer se había convertido en una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar.

-BASTAAAAAA, NO MAS -grito Feliciano desesperado, al ver el sufrimiento silencioso de su hermano mayor, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los dos se separaron con brusquedad, Gabriel tomo una bocanada de aire, e intentaba infructuosamente librarse de las garras de Bonnefoy sin éxito

-No desesperes mi querido Italia Veneciano… que pronto llegara tu turno –le respondió el Francés con malignidad lasciva, mientras una indescriptible y enferma sonrisa salía de su rostro.

Gabriel aprovecho la distracción para liberarse de los brazos del francés, dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Con posterioridad, se abalanzo hacia donde estaba su hermano y su jefe, y aun amarrados los intentó llevar consigo hacia la puerta de la sala, para intentar salir de esa pesadilla. Con lo que no contaban era con la presencia de los soldados, los cuales automáticamente les apuntaron con sus bayonetas apenas los vieron abrir la puerta de la sala.

-No te escaparas de mi tan fácil, Gabriel.

Este lo miraba con sus ojos rojos de ira, sus manos temblaban de rabia, su sotana estaba desgarrada, su aspecto era intimidante. La sola mirada de Gabriel daba miedo entre los soldados, aquel joven cardenal italiano estaba de sobremanera iracundo, muy iracundo.

Sin embargo, su superior, el papa Pio VI le ordeno, temeroso de lo que podía pasar.

-Gabriel, contrólate, recuerda que la ira es un pecado capital, y bajo la ira podemos hacer actos de barbarie de los que difícilmente podemos arrepentirnos más tarde.-le susurro el pontífice con suavidad a su subordinado

Gabriel sintió que algo lo golpeaba en su interior. Se postro de rodillas y murmuro, con lágrimas en sus ojos:

-Señor, si esta es tu voluntad, aquí está tu siervo dispuesto a cumplirla.

Luego de un culatazo de bayoneta, propinado por el propio Francis, el cuerpo inconsciente de Gabriel cae al piso.


	8. prisionero

Abadía de Savona, agosto de 1798.

Desde hacía dos semanas Gabriel y el sumo pontífice habían sido tomados como prisioneros por la república Francesa. Serían llevados hacia la prisión de Valence-sur-rhone, en donde serían confinados indefinidamente. La santa sede había cambiado considerablemente, ahora era más taciturno y huraño, casi no hablaba y se dedicaba a orar la mayor parte del tiempo. Su aspecto había incluso cambiado: ya no llevaba orgulloso la purpura cardenalicia, ni ningún ornamento referente a su dignidad, sino un humilde habito franciscano, con unas sandalias austeras, y no los zapatos de cuero rojo de antaño. Su superior también sufría los mismos padecimientos, tenía las mismas vestiduras, oraba junto a él todo el tiempo y le intentaba reconfortar. Los dos siempre iban encadenados de manos y tobillos, siempre silenciosos y taciturnos. Gabriel además de eso, siempre iba cubierto con la capucha, intentando ocultar su rostro de la vista de todos, a pesar de que aun sobresalía el peculiar rizo por entre la capucha. Nunca sonreía, y se notaba en su mirada una profunda tristeza, reconocible en aquellos que habían sufrido en silencio algo que no se atrevían a contar.

Italia veneciano fue separado de Vaticano ese mismo día, y llevado por separado en el convoy. A pesar de que Francis le llenaba de las mejores atenciones, no cesaba de pensar en su pobre hermano, que padecía toda suerte de sufrimientos. Intento comunicarse con su gemelo, Romano para ver si podían auxiliarle, pero considero prudente no decirle. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, Francis lo atajaba y le desviaba la atención, y las pocas veces que estaba con él, notaba un aura de tristeza en su hermano. Francis por su parte, desdeñaba a Gabriel de una forma vil y rastrera. Había golpeado su ego de una forma muy profunda, aquella vez en Letrán. Aun así, creía (bastante mal) que algo de escarnio y sufrimiento ablandaría al terco Gabriel y accedería más fácilmente a estar con él, pero las cosas a partir de lo sucedido en el palacio laterano no serían las mismas.

Habían llegado a Savona, después de que esta ciudad se rindiera sin oponer resistencia alguna. Con posterioridad tomaron por la fuerza la antiquísima Abadía, la cual estaba en un risco cercano, tomando a los monjes como prisioneros.

Gabriel conocía bien aquella Abadía. Savona, después de Montecassino y Subiacco era una de las abadías más importantes de la península. Uno de sus superiores, el papa Gregorio VII fue abad de Savona antes de su elección. El cuándo estaba agobiado por los deberes, solía visitar alguna de las abadías, rezando en las capillas de ellas, buscando algo de quietud y serenidad, difíciles de conseguir en la turbulenta corte papal. Ahora regresaba a Savona no como la santa sede, ni como el otrora glorioso cardenal Vargas, sino como un humilde prisionero a punto de caer definitivamente. Ni siquiera en el cisma de occidente había estado en una situación semejante, ninguno de los antipapas se había atrevido a llevárselo consigo.

Los dos prisioneros fueron llevados a rastras con violencia hacia el interior del edificio mientras los soldados se apertrechaban en el monasterio como podían. Feliciano había logrado escapar por un momento de las garras del francés, intentando reencontrarse con su hermano mayor Gabriel, el cual estaba en una de las celdas del monasterio, aislado. Había conseguido quitarle a Francis el crucifijo y siempre lo llevaba consigo, a pesar de que Francis se sintiera molesto y algo incómodo mientras lo usaba. Gabriel por su parte, no cesaba de rezar, de rogar a dios que aquel horrible trance pasara, que lo que había sucedido en aquel cuarto en Letrán nunca hubiese sucedido, deseaba olvidar que sentía algo por él, deseaba olvidar aquellos momentos que habían vivido.

Partirían de nuevo en dos días, después de que consiguieran recursos suficientes para seguir el trayecto. Y en Savona habían conseguido los recursos suficientes para seguir el viaje de regreso a Francia, en donde ya estaban esperando al glorioso "petit-Capeé" (el pequeño cabo) de su campaña italiana para enviarlo a dios sabrá donde. Lovino tendría que esperar, pero tarde o temprano se lo arrancaría de los brazos de Antonio.

Entre tanto, Feliciano se había escapado de la fuerte custodia del francés, dirigiéndose hacia la celda en donde se encontraba Gabriel. Este por su parte se encontraba rezando al pie de un pequeño crucifijo, al parecer últimamente se había reconciliado en algo con dios, a pesar de "haber cometido demasiados pecados" en su nombre. Los pocos momentos de libertad los dedicaba al cuidado del cada vez más enfermo pontífice con una dedicación ilimitada. Feliciano temía que desapareciese del todo, como lo había hecho sacro imperio al final de la guerra de los treinta años, pues cada vez lo veía más lejano, más distante de él. Empuño en su mano el crucifijo con todas sus fuerzas. Temía perder a su hermano, a su muy amado hermano, el cual le dedicaba toda suerte de cuidados, hasta que los tres se separaron en la edad media. Gabriel por su parte temía por lo que Francis pudiere hacerle a Feliciano, ya no podía hacer más nada por el que solo rezar, que solo pedirle a dios que no le hiciese algún daño.

Su cuerpo, lacerado por las humillaciones, las batallas, las riñas de años y años por obtener su "poder temporal" lo afectaban bastante. Creía sentir cerca su final. Feliciano había conseguido acercarse a la celda de Gabriel, con un platillo cubierto por una servilleta.

-Fratello,… te traje pasta –le dijo Feliciano a su hermano Gabriel, el cual se encontraba en su celda rezando.

-No te hubieras molestado Feliciano –le dijo el mayor de los dos, algo agotado, se notaba el cansancio en el rostro de Gabriel.

Recibió por una pequeña portezuela el platillo de pasta, mas no lo comió, sino que lo guardo para más tarde.

-no vas a comer… se enfriará –le dijo el menor de los dos preocupado

-quizás para más tarde –le respondió Gabriel con una melancólica y agotada sonrisa en el rostro.

Feliciano se preocupaba cada vez más por su hermano. Lo notaba cada vez más agotado y cansado. Triste y resignado, dejo de nuevo a su hermano solo en aquella celda, mientras este le llevaba a su superior el platillo de pasta que le había traído su hermano.

Al día siguiente el ejército expedicionario se aprestaba a salir de Savona junto con los prisioneros y las obras de arte, bienes y demás víveres expoliados en la ciudad y la abadía. Gabriel sentía cerca su final, pero aunque estuviese a punto de desaparecer no le daría a Francis la satisfacción de tenerlo consigo.

Prisión de Valence-sur-rhone, octubre de 1799.

Los días en aquella prisión pasaban rápidamente. Su superior, el papa Pio VI no resistía más castigo y estaba a punto de morir. Lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes era rezar por su alma, para que el señor le diera el merecido descanso que necesitaba. Se sentía cada vez más débil, más cansado, también quizás sus días terminarían pronto, tal y como habían terminado los das de su abuelo, el imperio romano. Miraba por la buhardilla de aquella barraca, mientras pasaban los meses, los días, los minutos, los segundos, mientras su superior agonizaba lentamente, mientras la Francia revolucionaria sucumbía ante los albores del primer consulado y la anarquía empezaba a reinar entre los miembros del directorio.

Gabriel sentía que cada vez estaba cerca su final.

Días más tarde, después de haber agonizado una semana completa, Gianangelo Brasci, o mejor dicho, Pio VI fallecía después de una dolorosa enfermedad. Gabriel se quedó al lado del cuerpo, improvisando un austero rito fúnebre mientras el cadáver del otrora poderoso pontífice descendía con brusquedad hacia la tosca fosa común del cementerio de la prisión. No habría flores, no habría dolientes. No habría un fastuoso catafalco en donde se pueda llorar su cadáver de cuerpo presente. No habría responsos ni nadie que lamentase su muerte. No habría un monumento que lo honrase. Solo eran el, una tosca fosa, una mortaja humilde. Y su único y más fiel doliente, que tendría que sepultarle con sus propias manos, así como le había asistido a él, y a sus 134 predecesores, el, su fiel cátedra, si es que acaso el no tuviera que abrir pronto su propia sepultura.

Días más tarde, Francis lo visito en su celda.

-tiempo sin vernos, Gabriel.

El no respondió, ni se inmutó en reparar en su presencia: elegantemente vestido, con una perfecta trenza en su cabello, sujetada por un lazo negro, su rubia cabellera contrastaba con aquella lúgubre celda en la que estaba. Su traje, una espléndida casaca militar azul con bordados en oro y plata y charreteras bordadas, además de unos pantalones ceñidos del mas prístino lino blanco contrastaban demasiado con el humilde habito franciscano que usaba el italiano, que aunque había sufrido demasiado, no había perdido ni un momento su dignidad. Aún estaba allí, aún era la santa sede, la cátedra de san pedro, la sombra del vicario de cristo en la tierra.

-¿no me vas a dirigir la palabra? –insistió Francis al notar la impasibilidad de Gabriel.

-¿porque debería?, solo interrumpirías mis oraciones –respondió el italiano mientras se levantaba del piso, y se descubría la capucha, dejando ver su martirizado y agotado rostro, y su alicaído rizo.

-siento lo de tu jefe.

-no deberías, pues eres tan culpable como yo por haberlo dejado morir.

-no te culpes.

-es la verdad.

Un torvo e incómodo silencio se formó entre las dos naciones. Ambos se sentaron en un borde de la cama, mientras Francis intento romper el hielo.

-deberías ceder, el directorio te considera un prisionero molesto, si quieres puedes aceptar su propuesta…

-¿y aceptar iniciar un nuevo cisma?, siempre he sido obediente a roma y a la cátedra que represento, no a los intereses de las naciones.

-si no aceptas… -dijo Francis mientras intentaba contener el llanto- tendré que matarte.

-ya lo habías hecho, mataste al sacro imperio, y si dios dispone llamarme a su lado aceptare con gusto.

-no metas a dios en esto, Gabriel, es tu vida, aun puedes vivir, puedo hablar con el directorio para que te devuelvan Aviñón y el condado Venesino, no te dejes morir así.

Gabriel miro a Francis con atención. Aquella mirada no era ni de deseo ni de lujuria, era de una visible preocupación, de un visible dolor. ¿Acaso ese era amor de verdad?, o solo una estrategia para unirse a él definitivamente. Quizás su destino no estaba sellado después de todo, pero no podía darse el lujo de fusionar su milenaria cátedra con Francia. Lo que menos quería era un cisma, y ya había pasado por esa amarga experiencia.

-Cher, Gabriel, por el amor de dieu, no quiero perderte... no deseo perderte…

Lo abrazo mientras lloraba desconsolado en el regazo del italiano, y este intentaba consolarle su dolor y tribulación. No le temía la muerte, pues ya se había resignado a desaparecer, pero veía en Francis aquel temor por perderle. El que lo había rechazado tantas veces, no se sentía merecedor de esas lágrimas. Sentía con plena razón de causa que había juzgado a Francis mal.

Francis había visto morir a tantos: al rey y a la reina, bajo la fría cuchilla de la Guillotina, al delfín Luis en aquella fría prisión, privado del amor de sus padres, a tantos nobles con los que había compartido vivencias, y cuyas familias había conocido desde las más remotas generaciones, antes de que su padre, Francia Merovingia desapareciera, a tantos del común que fueron juzgados sin justa causa por el demente Maximilien de Robespierre, y su "comité de salvación publica" y a tantos y tantos de sus hijos que no resistía perder a alguien más.

-Francis, -le respondió Gabriel al francés mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas- lo nuestro no puede ser. Si dios dispone que yo acompañe a mi nono, debo de aceptar mi destino.

-¿no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-no.

-bien, si es lo que quieres –le respondió Francis mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- no puedo intervenir. Solo te pido una cosa… Perdóname

-hace tiempo que lo hice, Francis.

Llamo al guarda y salió de la celda, dejando a Gabriel solo.

Sus esperanzas estaban cifradas en que Gabriel aceptara el ofrecimiento de que reconociese a los obispos juramentados de la iglesia nacional francesa. Pero algo sucedería, y cambiara radicalmente la política de Francia. Solo le quedaría esperar a que no le dieran la orden de acabar con su vida.

París, 22 de noviembre de 1799.

Feliciano había huido hacia la casa de sacro imperio. Las cosas en Francia eran cada vez más turbulentas y confusas. Aquel pequeño corso, Napoleón Bonaparte, se alzaba como una de las figuras claves en medio de aquella turbulenta anarquía. La fecha: 18 de Brumaire del año VIII de la revolución, sería la fecha en la que la Francia revolucionaria acabaría sus días. El intrigante Monsieur Talleyrand empezó a mover ágilmente sus hilos detrás del poder del directorio. Sabía que los días de este gobierno estaban contados, y el que había apoyado abiertamente tanto a la primera asamblea, como al comité de salvación pública del partido Jacobino de Robespierre tendría que cambiar camaleónicamente de postura. A Francis no le agradaba de sobremanera aquel oportunista amoral que sabía aprovecharse de la situación, aunque él no era precisamente un dechado de virtudes (ejemplo de eso fue la guerra de los 30 años). Solo era cuestión de esperar, de que aquel polvorín estallase definitivamente y así definir su destino. Otro gobierno, otra dinastía, otro rey, otra república, quizás sucumbiría en las mazmorras de una fría prisión o moriría irremediablemente. Solo le quedaría esperar.

El 18 de brumaire, el general Bonaparte tomo por la fuerza el directorio en un golpe de estado, y se declaró cónsul de la república. A su vez, también habían asumido como cónsules auxiliares el abate Sieyés y Charles Roger Ducós. Francis fue testigo de todo, y veía en aquel "petit-capeé" un rostro de arrogancia y ambición ilimitados. Sabía que aquel corso, no se conformaría con una dignidad como la de primer cónsul. Aquel 18 de brumaire sería el inicio de su última y más desastrosa era de gloria.

Castillo de Fontainebleau Mayo de 1804.

Gian Luigi Barnaba Chiariamonti había sido elegido en un conclave semiclandestino como nuevo pontífice de la iglesia católica. Feliciano, quien había sido testigo de la elección en ausencia de su hermano, había facilitado la abadía-isla de san marcos, la cual estaba en medio de la laguna, para que los cardenales se reuniesen. Después de una improvisada y austera ceremonia de entronización la cual atestiguo Italia veneciano, el nuevo pontífice intento hablar a solas con el chico que no rozaba más de la edad de 15 años, a pesar de tener a cuestas más de 200.

-Sigues preocupado por tu hermano, ¿no es así?

No le contesto. Aun Gabriel se encontraba prisionero en Francia. Y los cambios precipitados en Francia afectaban a Europa entera.

El consulado había desaparecido. Al parecer, el primero de los cónsules, Bonaparte, depuso a los dos restantes y se autoproclamo "emperador", refrendando este nuevo título con un plebiscito. Francis obedecía a su superior admirado de su fuerza y capacidad de liderazgo, pues notaba en el aquella regia majestad de los reyes de antaño, y el soberbio liderazgo de los actuales líderes de la Europa de la época. Con él, Francia y la grande armeé vivirían su última época de esplendor político y militar, pero a la vez caerían de la forma más estruendosa.

Napoleón deseaba emular a Carlomagno. Se sentía como el heredero del imperio carolingio, y un punto clave en su política era reconciliarse con la iglesia. A pesar de que ya habían pasado los tiempos en los que la santa sede podía dictaminar el destino de las naciones, aún era muy importante tener de su lado a la santa sede. Francia tenía prisionero a la santa sede desde hacía ya hacía ocho años, e increíblemente a pesar de las vejaciones seguía ahí, vivo, con su dignidad intacta. Por su parte, deseaba que la iglesia reconociese su poder temporal sobre Francia, ser ungido por el vicario de cristo, pero sin un pontífice que lo ungiese solo sería emperador de nombre.

Por su parte el papa Pio VII se disponía a viajar hacia Francia después de que se enterase de la lastimera situación de Gabriel. Necesitaba ser reconocido por su sede para poder asumir plenamente la cátedra que había asumido, pues era papa solo de nombre y nada más. Sin su sede, no era más que un antipapa cismático, un loco más vestido de blanco proclamándose el vicario de cristo en la tierra.

La santa sede había sido liberada después de años de penurias. Meses antes Gabriel había sido liberado de su encierro, y llevado al castillo de fontainebleau en donde le habían dispuesto un dormitorio, nada lujoso ni extravagante, con lo básico para vivir y asearse, además de unos cuantos libros, algo mejor que la fría celda de antaño pero todavía bajo el estatus de prisionero. Se despojó de su hábito franciscano, el mismo que había usado durante su cautividad e ingreso a la tina que habían preparado previamente los sirvientes. Durante esos años de encierro se dedicó más a la reflexión, a la espiritualidad, a ser "uno con dios". Dejo a un lado su antigua arrogancia, aunque sentía un resquemor de rencor en contra de Francis por haberlo dejado tantos años en confinamiento. Sin embargo, no abrigaba tanto rencor como para quitarle el trato o humillarlo.

Volvió a vestir la purpura cardenalicia, y se sentía extraño usar aquella sotana de brillante seda roja. Francis no tenía el valor de visitarlo, a pesar de la insistencia de su superior para que limara asperezas. Lo que más temía es que Gabriel lo rechazara y esta vez para siempre. Ya no era aquel fanático revolucionario de antaño, sino que había regresado a su antiguo esplendor y gloria.

Entró al cuarto con algo de timidez, mientras Gabriel leía en una silla la vida de san juan de la cruz.

-al menos no te estoy tratando mal esta vez… -dijo Francis mientras ingresaba por la puerta de la habitación

-Francis, casi me asustas –dijo Gabriel algo perplejo mientras dejaba el libro en el buró que tenía a su derecha y se levantaba de la silla.

-no era para menos –dijo Francia algo apenado.

Se formó entre ambos un incómodo silencio, el cual rompió Francia con un tono algo cortante pero ameno.

-Tu nuevo superior viene en camino, Bonaparte le ha solicitado que lo reconozca formalmente como emperador, y para eso lo necesita a él y a ti.

-¿qué? ¿Ahora quiere que yo le ciña la corona imperial a él? ¿Acaso no te bastó con acabar el sacro imperio? O tu superior quiere resucitar a imperio Carolingio –le dijo la santa sede a Francia con algo de agotada arrogancia

-no sé, pero sus intenciones son muy serias.

Conocía bien el complejo rito de coronación de un emperador. Él y sus superiores lo habían hecho cientos de veces con los emperadores del sacro imperio, hasta 1405 cuando el emperador Federico IV rompió aquella continuidad.

-sabes bien que sin mi superior, no puedo hacer nada… -dijo apenado a modo de excusa.

-me está presionando para que te convenza, además quiere firmar un concordato.

Le pasó un papel el cual Gabriel leyó detenidamente. El concordato concedía amplios beneficios a la iglesia católica francesa, anulaba todas las estipulaciones de la controvertida constitución civil del clero, revocaba los nombramientos de los obispos juramentados retirándolos por obispos fieles a la santa sede, además de onerosas compensaciones por los daños hacia la persona del pontífice y otras cláusulas más.

-Solo falta tu firma.

Gabriel notó que ya habían rubricado el documento Francia, el propio napoleón y el papa. Solo faltaba el.

-¿Dónde hay tinta y una pluma?

Sin más ni más, Gabriel firmo el documento, y se lo cedió a Francis el cual se sintió conforme con su aceptación.

Catedral de Notre-Dame, 2 de diciembre de 1804.

La ceremonia había comenzado con la más solemne de las antífonas. Un sequito de obispos y sacerdotes acompañaban al papa, el cual estaba revestido de todos sus atributos pontificales. Gabriel por su parte estaba atrás del santo padre, revestido con sus más esplendidos ornamentos, los cuales jamás usaba, a menos de que fuera realmente importante. Aquella catedral no había visto tanta fastuosidad y pompa desde hacía siglos. Después de ingresar, el sequito de sacerdotes se ubicaron en unos estrados puestos a los lados del altar, mientras que Gabriel y el pontífice se posicionaban al frente del mismo, este primero de pie, a espaldas del pontífice sosteniendo la tiara, mientras que el ultimo se había sentado en un trono dispuesto para el con el águila imperial tallada en el respaldo, y el escudo pontificio bordado en el almohadón del espaldar.

Por su parte Francia, acompañado de una guardia de ocho soldados sostenía en una almohada los atributos imperiales: la corona, el cetro, el orbe y el collarín. Vestido con una abigarrada túnica de terciopelo con bordados de oro y plata, y revestido de una capa purpura ingresó a la nave principal con porte elegante. Quizás sería la única coronación de un emperador en aquella iglesia, así que quería lucir elegante. Posteriormente hizo una humilde reverencia al pontífice, mientras la santa sede recibía la corona y demás atributos de parte de Francia.

Al recibir aquella corona, sus manos se tocaron. Gabriel se sintió incomodo frente a aquella situación, al parecer sentía aun algo por él. Ni siquiera en aquella ocasión tan solemne podía evitar aquellos pensamientos. Francis notó que las mejillas de Gabriel se enrojecían levemente, aunque este intentaba no perder la compostura. Acto seguido, recibe la corona y con paso rápido pero firme se retira y se posiciona al lado del pontífice.

Posteriormente, sonaron las trompetas. El emperador Napoleón y su esposa, Josephine, hacían su ingreso en medio de un impresionante sequito. Este al parecer ingresaba con aires de arrogancia, su espléndida e impresionante túnica blanca, con bordados de oro y plata, piel de armiño y capa de terciopelo rojo con bordados de oro y plata dejaban pálidos los demás trajes y vestiduras de los eclesiásticos y militares. Su esposa, Josephine lucia también un traje igual de pomposo que el de su marido. Después de su ingreso, se siguió con la ceremonia.

El papa bendijo la corona, el cetro y el orbe, y después tomo la corona en sus manos. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el emperador, el cual aún permanecía de pie. El papa se sentía realmente incómodo, pero realmente no sabía las intenciones de Bonaparte con semejante ceremoniosidad. Ya cerca de él, sus miradas se enfrentaron. La sagaz mirada del vicario de cristo, se cruzó con la del emperador, mirándose ambos de tal forma como si sostuvieran un duelo entre ambos.

-Arrodíllese… por favor… -dijo de forma seca el pontífice.

-Jamás me arrodillare ante nadie –le respondió el emperador de forma cortante.

Acto seguido el emperador le arrebató violentamente la corona de sus manos, poniéndosela el mismo en medio de su propia satisfacción. Gabriel miraba ofuscado aquel hecho, si Bonaparte se había autoproclamado emperador, ¿para que ese inútil rito?... después de aquella escena, en medio de la coronación, logro entender.

Posiblemente, sus días de cautividad aun no terminarían.

Castillo de Fontainebleau, agosto de 1814.

Francia estaba sumida en el caos. El glorioso y flamante imperio napoleónico empezaba a desmoronarse a pedazos. Entre tanto, Napoleón no cesaba de conquistar territorios, enfrentando las diferentes coaliciones, manipulando a los reinos de Europa a su antojo. Gabriel ya no era el único prisionero en aquel castillo: sus hermanos Feliciano y Lovino, Antonio, Berwald, y un misterioso chico que había sido llevado inconsciente al castillo, eran los botines de guerra de Francis y Napoleón. Sin embargo, los reveses en Borondinó y Leipzig, en la que Prusia y gran Bretaña en la cuarta coalición continental lo habían derrotado estrepitosamente, agregado a la desastrosa campaña rusa, debilitaron a Francia a un punto inconcebible. Murat, el jefe de Romano en el reino de Nápoles había sido depuesto, y Bernardötte, el jefe de Berwald en Suecia, se había aliado en contra de Bonaparte en la sexta coalición. Uno por uno los prisioneros fueron liberados: primero Antonio, después de una incruenta resistencia, (gracias a Arthur Kirkland y el buen duque Wellington), luego Berwald (Después de que el rey Carlos Juan decidiera cambiarse de bando), y por ultimo Feliciano y Lovino. Solo quedaba el, y aquel misterioso chico, el cual reposaba en un cuarto, profundamente dormido, en una suerte de sueño eterno. Gabriel lo había visto una vez, y parecía que le era conocido: cabello rubio, de una edad de 13 a 14 años, capa negra y tricornio negro y una túnica negra a juego, parecía que estuviese dormido. No había duda… todos lo habían creído muerto (asesinado por Francia) pero ese era el sacro imperio romano germánico. No sabía lo que Francia estaba tramando con el chico. Decidió ocultárselo a Feliciano para que no le hiciese daño.

Cierto día de agosto, Francis, agotado por tantas batallas irrumpió en el castillo. Se notaba un agotamiento infinito, un hastió en su rostro, su uniforme estaba algo estropeado y estaba bastante mal.

-Recoge tus cosas –Le dijo con cansancio- eres libre.

Al parecer, napoleón había sido derrotado en Leipzig y sus nuevos jefes querían remediar aquellos problemas que el otrora emperador había dejado. Pero Gabriel sentía un extraño sinsabor por aquella noticia. No es que no quisiera regresar, no… sino que no había dejado en claro sus sentimientos hacia el francés

Precisamente a Francis le sucedía la misma cosa.


	9. una alianza

Estancias clementinas del Palacio apostólico del Quirinal, febrero de 1868

Los turbulentos días que se vivían en roma eran cada vez más caóticos. Italia Piamonte, uno de los parientes lejanos de los hermanos Italia capitaneaba el proceso de unificación. La relación entre Gabriel y Severino no era la mejor, era naturalmente su primo, pero siempre lo contradecía. Severino siempre quiso ver a sus primos Feliciano y Lovino juntos, y ya sentía sus días cerca. El norte sucumbió ante el embate de la coalición franco-piamontesa en Solferino, Severino y Francis habían derrotado con una gran dificultad a Roderich y este tuvo que entregar el norte después de una segunda derrota austriaca en Magenta. Con el tiempo, las demás naciones irredentas de la península se unirían al proceso por vías pacíficas o por la fuerza. Alessandra Diacono, la bella y encantadora Florencia se unió por plebiscito, lo mismo que su hermano, Filippo Diacono o mejor dicho, el ducado de Parma. Marco María Diacono, la representación de la republica de san marino decidió mantenerse al margen del asunto. Con Parma, Florencia, y naturalmente Venecia y Milán, representados por la persona de Feliciano, el norte estaba unificado por completo, y los Vargas y los Diacono se habían unido en una suerte de gran familia. Posteriormente, después de una salvaje guerra, Garibaldi había conseguido que el sur se uniera a la federación, consumando gran parte de la unificación. El primer congreso continental se reunió en Turín en ese año, y sería el último en el que los estados de Italia se verían las caras como estados individuales: Feliciano y Lovino Vargas por Venecia, Milán y Nápoles respectivamente, Alessandra y Filippo Diacono por Toscana y Parma, Estefanía Diacono por Módena y por ultimo Severino Vargas Diacono por el Piamonte reconocían como único rey de Italia a Víctor Emannuelle II, rey de Piamonte Cerdeña. El Gran ausente era Gabriel Filipino Vargas, el cual representaba a la santa sede, los estados papales, la cátedra de san pedro y la mismísima ciudad de roma.

Su superior, Pio IX era una especie de paradoja difícil de comprender para el: liberal, laxo, amante de las artes, pero a la vez rígido, intransigente y extremadamente tradicionalista, además de contar con un temperamento altamente voluble, podía cambia de decisiones de forma insospechada. Lo que si sabía es que el no cedería ante un "rey del norte". Vaticano no se había llevado bien con Italia Piamonte, y el sentimiento de desprecio era reciproco. Ahora tendría que buscar una ventajosa diplomacia a su favor para al menos salir lo menos perjudicado en aquel proceso de reunificación.

En uno de sus habituales paseos por las estancias clementinas del palacio del quirinal con su sede, el papa le comenta sobre aquella acuciante situación en la que estaban los estados papales y como poder sortearla.

-¿qué opinas de una alianza con Francia?

Gabriel al oír las palabras "alianza" y "Francia" quedo gélido de espanto

-no está hablando en serio, ¿verdad, santidad?

-Hablo muy en serio, Gabriel. Nuestros intentos de pedirle ayuda a España son inútiles, la reina Isabel tiene demasiados enemigos y dice que no puede enviarnos refuerzos

Algo había oído de los problemas de Antonio en su casa. Los carlistas dirigidos por Maroto y Santacruz le daban bastantes problemas desde hacía rato a la jefa de Antonio, la cual para colmo había sido recientemente destronada en una turbulenta revolución, por lo que Antonio no tenía Jefe (**n/a: **el que viva en España sabrá de lo que estoy hablando, y si no deberían investigar un poquito más.). Eran tiempos turbulentos en Europa, en los que Inglaterra y Prusia surgían como potencias industriales de primera, mientras que otras naciones quedaban rezagadas en el cambio como Austria y los mismos estados papales. Los primeros brotes de inconformidad surgían en roma en medio de ese tenso ambiente. La aristocracia pontificia estaba dividida en aquellos fieles a la santa sede y aquellos que no dudarían en apoyar a los Saboya en su proceso de unificación. Familias de tradición como los Fillipeti, los Rosignari, los Scioriolano y los Nitti no dudarían en unirse a aquel circulo que apoyaría la unificación, mientras que otras familias de la nobleza como los Colonna, los Mariogiani, los Orsini, los Perucci, los Aldobrandini y los Pacelli seguían fieles a el pontífice y su cátedra. Pero Gabriel en sus casi ochocientos de experiencia sabía que los humanos y en especial los nobles podían cambiar de postura a la menor oportunidad. Así pues, muy a su pesar tendría que buscar una alianza pero no sabía a qué atenerse al contraer una alianza con Francis Bonnefoy.

-santidad, usted sabe lo que Francia me ha hecho durante mucho tiempo, pero ¿ser aliados?

-Gabriel, ya no hay directorio, y la muy querida emperatriz Eugenia ha ofrecido sus buenos oficios para convencer a su esposo para firmar la alianza.

-sin embargo, considérelo santidad –le insistió la santa sede a su superior- Francia no atraviesa una buena situación en cuanto a política exterior se refiere.

Salió a relucir aquel desastre en el que se involucró con Inglaterra en Crimea. Gabriel le advirtió cientos de veces a Francis que no se aliara nunca con aquel "cejón hereje" y aunque a la larga habían ganado, la victoria tuvo un alto costo tanto para Francia como para Inglaterra. No podían contar tampoco con Austria, que aunque de nombre se había comprometido a proteger los estados papales en el congreso de Viena, tenía sus propios problemas con Prusia. En otros términos no podría acudir ni a Antonio, ni a Roderich, por lo que Francis era su única carta disponible.

Estaba decidido. Por más que no lo quisiera, tendría que volverlo a ver.

-viajaras a París hoy por la noche. Monseñor Rampolla te acompañara en las negociaciones.

-Como usted disponga, santidad.

El chico del rizo hizo una humilde reverencia, dejando al pontífice solo en las estancias del palacio del quirinal.

Pero dejando todo asunto político aparte, no lo quería volver a ver. El ver de nuevo a Francis le haría recordar los años y años de encierro y vejaciones que sufrió en Valence. Aquellas heridas habían sanado, pero no del todo. Sentía por él una especie de sentimientos contradictorios: rencor e ira, pero a la vez una gran atracción,... una suerte de mezcla algo absurda y rara por aquel lascivo y sucio francés.

Sin embargo, él se había excusado en que las circunstancias lo obligaron a hacer lo que hizo, pero ¿acaso tenia excusa lo que le había intentado hacer en el palacio laterano hacía más de 70 años atrás?... de hecho eso no tenía excusa alguna.

Por lo pronto tendría que viajar a Francia y buscar ayuda, pero no sabía lo que le depararía el destino con Francis Bonnefoy.

Palacio del Eliseo, febrero de 1868.

Parecía que era un día normal en aquel esplendido palacio. Eran los albores del segundo imperio, y Francia se estaba desarrollando precipitadamente. Francis no cesaba de crecer, de expandirse, pero mal que bien sus aventuras coloniales podían tener buen resultado como en Egipto, después de que lo contratara para que construyera el canal de Suez, como podía fracasar estrepitosamente, como le sucedió en México con aquel asunto de los pasteles, y que termino con una chapucera expedición colonial que terminó en fracaso, agregado al resentimiento de Roderich que lo culpaba por la muerte del archiduque Francisco Fernando (**n/a: **nombre real del emperador Maximiliano I de México) cuando en realidad el verdadero responsable era Luis Bernardo (México) y su jefe, Benito Juárez. Sin embargo, los roces con Prusia eran frecuentes, más los conflictos con Austria y aquella desastrosa expedición en Crimea en contra de Iván, lo estaban debilitando. Ya no tenía el esplendor y gloria de sus antiguos reyes, y su "superior" el emperador Napoleón III era la sombra de lo que había sido su legendario tío, el emperador Napoleón I. Si, Luis Napoleón María Bonaparte de Beauharnis, deseaba ser como el, e inclusive pretendía equipararse a él, pero no alcanzaría la gloria de su pariente… era por eso que a pesar de su enorme altura, y de no ser un Bonaparte de sangre completa, (pues el hijo del emperador y la Archiduquesa María Luisa, Francisco Napoleón Bonaparte de Habsburgo-Lorena, o "Franz" para los amigos había muerto a temprana edad), le llamaban burlonamente "le petit Napoleón" (napoleón el pequeño).

Para colmo, su jefe era fácilmente manipulable. Al menos Francis daba gracias a dios que el príncipe de Talleyrand no viviera, pero no hacia tanta falta, pues allí estaba ella: la emperatriz Eugenia de Montijo, Condesa de Teba. Ella era prácticamente el poder detrás del trono.

Por eso era que a veces no sabía si atender a las órdenes de Luis Napoleón o a su esposa, Eugenia.

Muchas preocupaciones rondaban por su mente: cómo explicarle a su jefe el fracaso de la intervención en México, como evitar las provocaciones de Prusia, que ambicionaba a sus regiones vitales, Alsacia y Lorena, como evitar que aquel "cejón bastardo" se quedara con el canal de Suez, además de las huelgas, motines, levantamientos y demás en el interior de Francia, además de estar interesado en intervenir también en España con un rey que pudiese nombrar. Con lo que no contaba era que Gilbert también tenía un pretendiente que poner en el trono de España, y así poder controlar a Antonio.

Ninguno de los dos quería iniciar una nueva guerra, aunque muchos esperaban que se desatara ese desenlace.

Por lo pronto, dejaría de pensar en aquellas preocupaciones políticas. Uno de los sirvientes le había enviado un mensaje en el que lo solicitaba urgentemente en el salón de audiencias.

Gabriel por su parte había ingresado al esplendido salón, acompañado por monseñor Eugenio Rampolla, conde de Tindaro. Lucía una austera sotana negra con bordes escarlatas, un fajín rojo escarlata en seda y un sombrero Saturno negro con borlas de seda roja. Rampolla lucía una sotana similar, solamente con bordados de un rojo carmesí más oscuro, lo cual denotaba su posición de obispo. El emperador se encontraba sentado en su trono, con una casaca normal del ejército francés, la cual tenía charreteras bordadas en hilo de oro y las insignias referentes a su autoridad, mientras miraba con atención a los dos clérigos. Su esposa Eugenia estaba en un trono similar a su lado con un largo vestido de muselina blanca, luciendo a la vez encantadora e intimidante. Francis estaba a su lado, al pie del emperador, vestido con una elegante casaca militar azul medianoche con botones en plata y charreteras bordadas.

El chambelán de palacio hace las presentaciones ante el emperador y su esposa.

-Su excelencia, el secretario de estado y canciller de los estados pontificios, monseñor Eugenio Rampolla conde de Tindaro y su ilustrísima eminencia, los estados papales y la santa sede.

Luego, Francis entra por un acceso detrás del trono, posicionándose al lado del emperador y su esposa. El chambelán nota su presencia y le anuncia también.

-Su señoría, el Imperio de Francia.

Ahora el que se encontraba incomodo era Francis, no Gabriel.

Rampolla hizo una profunda reverencia hacia el emperador, su esposa y la nación, cosa que no hizo la sede. Francia por su parte miraba con atención a los estados papales, quien parecía sereno y desafiante. El realmente no lo había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero habían cambios leves en él. Su porte, aunque digno era algo decadente, se notaba un agotamiento en su andar, como si no quisiera seguir más. Pero sin embargo veía en el aquella dignidad, aquella serenidad que le había visto en aquella celda de Valence. Se sentía realmente incomodo después de tantos años sin verlo.

El obispo Rampolla se aprestaba a hablar pero la santa sede se le anticipa e interviene.

-Vengo a solicitar ante su majestad imperial apoyo para mi defensa de las agresiones del Piamonte.

-¿Acaso no habla usted del reino de Italia?

-La santa sede y el santo padre no reconocen plenamente el estado de Italia, majestad.-respondió monseñor Rampolla ágilmente- por tanto, su deber como buen cristiano es evitar que aquellos inicuos del Piamonte ocupen la santa roma.

Ahora sí, su situación era incomoda. Francis había contraído en años recientes una alianza ventajosa con Severino (la representación nacional del Piamonte) a cambio de la ciudad portuaria de Niza. A él no le importaba aquel proceso de la unificación de los ya de por si inestables estados italianos. Él ya había pasado cientos de veces por esa experiencia en un eterno tire y afloje en contra de Austria quien controlaba a Alessandra (la toscana) y Feliciano (Venecia y Milán), y también en contra de España y aun en contra del padre de este, el desaparecido Aragón por el sur de Italia, Sicilia y Nápoles representados en la persona de Lovino, hermano de Feliciano y Gabriel, y primo de Alessandra Diacono. Después de las desastrosas campañas napoleónicas se resignó a no tener a Italia para sí, y se concentró en otras aventuras en américa (México), oriente medio (Egipto), África (Túnez y Marruecos) y el extremo oriente (Indochina), y ya no deseaba intervenir más en Italia. Pero no contaba con que Eugenia, la intrigante emperatriz le brindara su apoyo a la santa roma.

-excelencias, como ustedes sabrán, mi marido y yo tenemos que analizar la petición de ustedes, si no tienen algún problema mañana les comunicaremos nuestra decisión. –respondió Eugenia con aire soberbio como si ella fuere la que mandara.

-Insisto, majestades, es imperativo que nos den una respuesta –rogo monseñor Rampolla.

-disculpen ustedes a mi querida esposa, pero tenemos que analizar concienzudamente una decisión al respecto, aun no hay establecido un concordato entre ustedes y nosotros –insistió el emperador Luis Napoleón dubitativo.

Concordato. Ese bendito concordato. Después de que Francia volviera a invadir los estados papales, el concordato que habían firmado el I imperio y la santa sede se había anulado de un plumazo. Aun así, las relaciones eran algo irregulares, porque Francia no cesaba de buscar problemas en Europa. Y sus propios problemas lo agobiaban.

Francis se notaba visiblemente nervioso. Por lo general, era bastante relajado, cosa que le ofuscaba al emperador, pero aquellos nervios se le hicieron extraños al superior de Bonnefoy.

-Francis, que te sucede –le pregunto el emperador Luis Napoleón algo extrañado

-no-no-me-su-cede-absolu-ta-mente-nada –le dijo Francis tartamudeando.

-Francis, te veo mal… -le dijo la emperatriz Eugenia, con un aura de malignidad siniestra.

-de verdad majestad, estoy tan normal como siempre –le respondió Francia a la esposa de su superior, mientras un aura siniestra le rodeaba.

Se notaba que la emperatriz no quería absolutamente para nada a la representación física de su nación, y ese sentimiento de desprecio era correspondido de igual modo por la nación francesa hacia la esposa de su jefe.

Posteriormente, la emperatriz Eugenia, después de acallar a su marido y a Francia interviene y les dice a los dos clérigos.

-La santa sede puede contar con el respaldo del imperio, excelencias, si ustedes así lo deciden Francis podría acompañarlos.

Un aura de perversa malignidad rodeaba a la emperatriz, lo que asusto a Francia, al emperador, al canciller Rampolla, a los sirvientes y a todos los que estaban en el salón de audiencias menos al mismo Gabriel.

-yo… ¿Qué? –exclamo Francis algo confundido.

-Sí, Francis, vas a acompañar a la santa sede y ayudaras en la protección de sus territorios con los efectivos que enviaremos,… ¿no es verdad esposo mío? –le respondió la emperatriz, mientras sonreía dulcemente y un aura perversísima la rodeaba.

-este… si… -respondió Luis Napoleón dubitativo.

-agradezco en mi nombre, y en el nombre de la santa sede, su más profunda colaboración –dijo Rampolla en un tono adulonamente servil, cosa que le enfermo de sobremanera a la santa sede, quien miraba con asco al obispo.

-además, si ustedes disponen, podemos acordar un nuevo concordato que reemplace el de 1804, para conveniencia de esta alianza –agregó Gabriel en un tono para nada servil y demasiado desafiante, el cual incomodo profundamente a la emperatriz Eugenia.

"_aun no cambias, Gabriel", _pensó Francis algo complacido. De hecho, a pesar de los años de peleas, maltratos y vejaciones seguía siendo el mismo chico agresivo de siempre. Rampolla por su parte se sintió incomodo por la forma en la que hizo aquel ofrecimiento, por lo que le reprocho discretamente con algo de rabia.

-Gabriel, contrólate, no vaya a ser que por culpa de un impulso arruines esta alianza

-Eugenio, no interfieras en mis asuntos… que no es la primera vez que he tenido que aliarme con estos buitres –le respondió discretamente la santa sede al obispo con marcada rabia.

-¿Decía algo, conde Rampolla? –preguntó perversamente la emperatriz al notar la conversación discreta entre el obispo y la santa sede.

-nada, majestad –mintió el obispo nervioso por aquella pregunta.

-Entonces, queda convenido. –intervino esta vez el emperador, algo dubitativo pero aparente decidido bajo la presión de su mujer- dispondré de los efectivos que requiera el santo padre para que defienda roma y sus terrenos anexos.

Rampolla hizo una torpe reverencia al emperador y su esposa, y Gabriel solo hizo una leve y discretísima venia por cortesía, mientras se retira junto con el obispo del salón. Había conseguido el apoyo, si, pero sentía una espinita en el corazón. Francis sentía lo mismo.

Francis siguió a Gabriel y al obispo Rampolla mientras salían del salón de audiencias por un pasillo del palacio. Gabriel lo notó.

-Monseñor, ¿podría tener la gentileza de adelantarse?, si desea espéreme en el hotel.

Rampolla entendió la indirecta y apresuró el paso dejando a las dos naciones solas, en medio del pasillo, mientras los ventanales reflejaban fuertemente la luz del sol. Ambos eran sombras de lo que habían sido en un pasado: el, antes glorioso imperio, ahora reducido a una nación rezagada políticamente que fracasaba en donde interviniese, mientras sus superiores intentaban recuperar la gloria pasada, el, anclado en el espléndido pero decadente pasado en donde él era el que dictaminaba la última palabra entre las demás naciones, en donde las naciones y los príncipes cristianos lo trataban con una veneración y un respeto casi rayando en la más absurda servilidad. Ambos simplemente eran sombras de un pasado glorioso y esplendido, de un tiempo en el que papas y reyes eran realmente poderosos, tiempos en los que ellos podían con uno solo de sus actos condenar a una nación al olvido o garantizar una alianza ventajosa para el futuro.

Pero eso era monotonía. Fugaz monotonía. Los reyes iban y venían, unos muertos, otros destronados, otros asesinados, reinado tras reinado, eran simplemente sombras atentas a ser consejeros, guardianes, voz de aliento en las batallas, garantía para las alianzas, fieles naciones que siempre estarían allí, hasta que su cultura se extinguiera en el olvido, o se hicieran tan grandes e insostenibles que su único destino seria la desaparición y la inexorable muerte.

-hacía mucho tiempo que no venias aquí por voluntad propia, Gabriel.

-Nunca he venido a Francia por voluntad propia, las circunstancias siempre me lo obligan –respondió el estado papal con desgana.

-sabes, a veces creo que eres demasiado prepotente con tus fieles, Gabriel.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la infalibilidad papal?, aún sigo creyendo que las conclusiones del concilio son un atroz despropósito.

-no lo digo por eso,… lo digo por la forma en la que te comportaste.

-yo no soy el papa, soy la cátedra, y tú no eres el emperador, eres su nación, no sé porque estas ofendido.

-sí, pero a veces pienso… que daría todo para ser un simple ser humano y no sufrir más años y años de indiferencia de tu parte.

-pero esa indiferencia no es inmerecida, Francis –le recrimina Gabriel con cansada prepotencia- aunque a veces también deseo lo mismo que tú.

Los dos se miraron un instante, a una distancia considerable. Los ojos azul celeste del francés se conectaron con los ojos color chocolate del italiano, mirando en él un deseo irrefrenablemente oculto. Habían pasado ya casi 600 años desde su primer encuentro y ambos habían atravesado por tantas cosas que no cabrían en un libro de historia.

-Olvidémonos por al menos un día de lo que somos, y hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva –intento decir Francis para romper la dura coraza de Gabriel.

-lo siento, pero ninguno de los dos puede olvidarse de lo que es. En especial yo, que no solo soy un país sino también la cátedra del vicario de cristo en la tierra –le respondió Gabriel a Francis con una nota de melancolía en su voz.

Sin venir a cuento, Francis recuerda aquel encuentro en el estanque del bosque en Aviñón. Gabriel inexplicablemente también recordaba ese incidente, como algo que había sucedido en el pasado, como un episodio fruto de su debilidad y flaqueza carnal, aunque muy en sus adentros lo recordase de diferente forma.

Decidió seguir su camino, y no hablar más con él a menos que fuera imprescindible o fuera un asunto meramente de estado.

-Gabriel… espera…-lo llamo Francis infructuosamente, mientras el clérigo se alejaba a toda prisa corriendo por el pasillo del palacio. El simplemente se quedó allí, como si le hubiesen arrancado de un tirón las ganas de vivir, de seguir. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos y regresó al salón del trono, el cual estaba completamente vacío.

Tan vacío como su propio corazón.


	10. epilogo: reencontrandonos

**Nota del autor: **este es el epilogo de la historia de este par. Dedicado especialmente a: Desdraik, The Mistic Blue, Emilyjoneskirkland y Tanis Barca (los FF de esta usuaria son excelentes, bastante decantados y fieles a la trama historia que plantea, aunque no lea ninguno de los FF que he hecho, espero mejorarlos pronto).Si se me olvida alguien, ofrezco mis humildes disculpas de antemano (el administrador se pone algo nervioso mientras se queja por el quemón que se hizo mientras cocinaba el almuerzo)

Agregado a esto, solo el capítulo 3 y el 10 (el epilogo) son sacados de mi enferma y retorcida mente, el resto son hechos históricos plenamente verificables por Wikipedia o cualquier libro de historia medianamente decente como la Salvat o algo parecido.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen solamente a Hidekaz Himaruya, Studio DEEN y Bob Shirohata, y la trama y argumentos del mismo FF es SOLAMENTE MIA, ni siquiera Gabriel con sus sesgos Tsundere me pertenece, bueno, al menos solo me pertenece su personalidad medio Tsundere.

Así que SI VAN A PLAGIARME EL FIC, GABRIEL LES VA A DAR SU BUENA TUNDA CON SU BACULO. **(Pero fuera de chanza, el plagio tiene implicaciones delicadas en contra del que plagia, como acciones legales, multas e incluso cárcel dependiendo de la legislación de cada país, en especial si dicen que Hetalia es del plagiador y no de Himaruya-san, el estudio DEEN y Shirohata-san, además de ser reportable en e implicar el bloqueo de la cuenta del plagiador) **no soy moderador, ni Beta ni nada que se le parezca pero la advertencia no sobra.

Cualquier traducción al inglés, francés, alemán, italiano u otro idioma de este FF, por favor me lo comunican por un MP o al correo:

For traduction peticions please write in Spanish the e-mail (para solicitudes de traducción por favor, escribir el correo en español) **sebaspoli93yahoo**.**es**

Ahora sí, sin más ni más, el epilogo.

**Advertencia: **Sesgos de Francia/Canadá y mención a la pareja Suecia/Finlandia, pero no afectan la trama principal de la historia.

En algún punto de un bosque cercano a Aviñón, época actual.

Los tiempos habían cambiado radicalmente. Francis por su parte había decidido rehacer su vida, intentando olvidar lo que había sentido alguna vez por Gabriel. Se dedicó entonces a la "dolce vita", como un casanova mujeriego que sostenía relación con cualquiera, sin importar si era nación o humana, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le lleno su vacío corazón.

Hasta que lo encontró a él.

Matthew Williams había sido un gran cambio en su vida. El inocente, pero a la vez impetuoso Canadá era lo que alguna vez había visto en Gabriel. Sereno, decidido, algo prepotente pero sin embargo era de corazón puro, como alguna vez lo había sido el italiano. Pero sin embargo, Matt no llenaba por completo su vacío corazón. Con el tiempo, las guerras, las crisis políticas, los motines, sus cambios irregulares en la política, los dos se fueron distanciando cada vez más, después de que lo dejara abandonado a su suerte cuando estalló la guerra franco-prusiana con aquel incidente del telegrama de Ems. Luego, después de que las tropas del Piamonte dirigidas por el conde de Cavour y el mismo reino del Piamonte (Severino Vargas Diacono) ocuparan roma, Gabriel profundamente dolido se enclaustró en una suerte de encierro en donde no hablo con nadie por más de 58 años hasta que Feliciano y Lovino intentaron conciliar con él y limar asperezas. De eso más de 80 años.

Francia estableció relaciones con el estado vaticano en 1925. Sin embargo, Francis no tuvo el valor suficiente paran encarar a Gabriel y pedirle perdón por haberlo dejado abandonado en un momento de vital importancia para él.

Pero eso era otro cuento.

Entre tanto, Francis caminaba por en medio del bosque junto con un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, el cual llevaba lentes y un oso polar en su regazo. Al parecer él quería mostrarle a Matthew algo.

-Francis,… ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntaba el chico de los lentes.

-quiero que conozcas mi lugar especial, mon-petit Mathieu,

Lo que no sabía es que cierto italiano andaba por esos lados.

Gabriel había acompañado a su actual superior, el papa Benedicto XVI a una visita oficial en Francia. Mientras este se encontraba discutiendo con algunos obispos franceses. Pero había aprovechado la distracción de este, mientras atendía algunos asuntos en el seminario sulpiciano de Aviñón, en donde se hospedaba, para salir de aquel agobiante entorno. Vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa negra de manga larga, un abrigo del mismo color y un clergyman (o alzacuello), cualquiera diría que era un sacerdote común y corriente. Caminaba por entre el bosque como aquella vez, queriendo un poco de serenidad y paz, un pequeño momento de reflexión en donde pudiera pensar y encontrarse con dios y consigo mismo. Aquel bosque le traía tantos recuerdos.

Había llegado al mismo estanque del bosque, pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a hacer lo mismo que aquella vez, a pesar de que hacía un calor insoportable. Simplemente decidió tenderse en una de las rocas de la rivera, mientras cerraba los ojos en una suerte de meditación profunda. Pero los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a la mente, como agujas que apuñalaban certeramente su sufrido corazón.

Repentinamente, Francis y Matt llegan al mismo lugar. Francis vio a Gabriel y se sintió algo incómodo, lo mismo sintió Gabriel al ver al francés de nuevo, después de casi 683 años de haber ocurrido aquel incidente.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí de nuevo, Gabriel –le dijo Francia al vaticano, el cual se había parado de la roca y lo veía con una mezcla rara de sorpresa e incomodidad.

-lo mismo digo yo, Francis –Le respondió el estado vaticano a la nación francesa.

Como siempre, Matthew se sintió ignorado después de que Francia y el vaticano se encontraran.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres, ni siquiera el canadiense se atrevió a hablar.

-este… que ha sido de tu vida –le preguntó Francis a Gabriel.

-Después de que roma fue ocupada por los piamonteses, los estados papales se fusionaron con el reino de Italia. Mi superior de ese entonces, el papa Pio IX decidió enclaustrarse de por vida en el recinto vaticano. Yo también opté por el mismo aislamiento, mis propios hermanos habían peleado en mi contra, me sentía muy culpable y dolido así que decidí no salir de mi cuarto por mucho tiempo. Muchos nobles fieles a mí, también hicieron lo mismo (1). Cuatro años después Severino (el Piamonte), mi primo, murió después de ceder Piamonte a Feliciano, por lo que él representa el norte por completo. Alessandra desapareció el otoño de ese año, junto con su hermano, Filippo Diacono, cediendo a Feliciano la representación de Florencia y Parma. Solo en 1922 logre reconciliarme con ellos.

-no podía seguirte esperando.

-¿Esperar que?

-cuando el emperador Napoleón III me llamó de nuevo a Francia, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Luego había oído que Gilbert había dicho No seque cosa de mí, y por un impulso ciego me deje llevar y le declaré la guerra. Naturalmente, mi jefe y yo fuimos capturados en Sedán (2) por lo que tuve que firmar una deshonrosa capitulación ante Gilbert, que me arrebato Alsacia y Lorena, además de unas onerosas compensaciones de guerra que me tarde mucho en pagar. Para colmo, París se rebeló en mí contra (3) y solo a costa de muchas vidas logre aplastar su insurrección. Aun me duelen las heridas de aquello a pesar de los años que han pasado. Cuando me enteré de tu encierro te esperé aquí, cada 25 de Junio, esperando algún día tu regreso. Pero nunca regresaste, hasta hoy. Aunque lo hiciste muy tarde.

-tú me esperaste por tantos años… y cuando te pedí tu ayuda tu huiste… -exclamó el vaticano mientras las lágrimas caían en su rostro.

-y que podía yo hacer, Cher,… -respondió Francis igualmente dolido- no podía resistir una humillación más de Prusia...

-no pongas a Gilbert de excusa –una nota de celos y reproche se sentía en la voz del italiano

-por más que lo quiera negar, es la verdad.

Gabriel intentó bajar de la roca pero no contó con tanta suerte. El musgo y el liquen lo hicieron trastabillar al piso, pero Francis fue más rápido, corrió directo hacia donde estaba y lo recibió antes de que cayese por completo. Entonces se miraron. No con ojos de rencor e ira, no con ojos de reproche, era una mirada de nostalgia.

Luego ambos se tendieron en la hierba, mientras la luz del sol se reflejaba fuertemente en aquel espejo de agua. Recordando, anhelando aquellos instantes fugaces del pasado que jamás volverán.

-no sé cómo decirlo…

-que me piensas decir, ¿acaso no me has dicho todo?

-Dios, lo he ocultado desde hace casi seiscientos años, pero no sé cómo decírtelo…

-lo que sea, dímelo.

Gabriel sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Aun no sabía el porqué de aquella declaración, sentía que su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido hacia un punto inconcebible, y su respiración era agitada. Francis noto aquellos cambios, el creía saberlo porque cada vez que recordaba los pocos encuentros, recordada aquella incomodidad ya sea de parte de él o de parte de la santa sede.

-¡NO PUEDO!

-¿PORQUE?-pregunto Francia al vaticano con la misma fuerza

-DIOS, PORQUE ES PECADO –le respondió el vaticano desesperado, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-DE QUE PECADO ESTAS HABLANDO –le pregunto con viva curiosidad.

-¡DEL PECADO DE AMARTE!

Los dos quedaron de piedra. Canadá entendía bien lo que pasaba, y ya sospechaba algo entre Francia y vaticano. Cierto día en casa del francés encontró un extraño sombrero rojo de ala ancha, con bordados de oro y borlas de algodón rojo. Parecía muy antiguo porque las borlas estaban bastante deterioradas, y el bordado se estaba comenzando a descoser, sin embargo parecía que había sido conservado con esmero. Inocentemente le preguntó a Francis que era aquel sombrero, y el de forma didáctica, aunque con una nota de melancolía en su voz le explico que era un capelo, que era un sombrero que usaban los cardenales católicos como símbolo de su autoridad y su dignidad en la iglesia…

_-nunca creí que hubieses sido cardenal de la iglesia católica en algún momento de tu vida, Francis_

_-mi Cher,… ese chapeau no es mío. Le pertenecía a alguien especial para mí._

_-¿pertenecía?, ¿porque lo dices, Francis? _–le preguntó el canadiense al francés con inocencia.

Parecía como si una vieja herida hubiera salido a relucir en el francés.

_-porque jamás lo volví a ver después de que lo abandoné._

Decidió no hablar más del tema.

Las cosas eran ya tan claras. El soberbio y aparentemente frio vaticano, se había derrumbado y lloraba en el regazo de Francia, mientras este suavemente le pregunta, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿desde hace cuánto?

-desde hace más de seiscientos años, y siempre ha sido mi cruz y mi condena –respondió adolorido.

-que tiene de malo amar para ti –le preguntó Francis con inocencia- ¿acaso la biblia no dice, "amaos los unos a los otros como yo os he amado"?

-pero no amarte de esa forma, cada día que ha pasado desde que nos encontramos aquí, en este estanque he rogado a dios sacarte de mi mente, porque sé que lo nuestro es antinatural, va en contra de las leyes de dios

-somos naciones, no hombres, mira a Berwald y Tino, ellos se aman y no hay nadie que les reproche.

-pero no soy una nación cualquiera, comprende, también tengo a cuestas a la cátedra de san pedro -le responde el italiano desesperado- por más que te quiera no puedo corresponderte.

-amar no es malo, entiende Gabriel yo siempre te he amado, no de la forma en la que tú me amas, pero te he amado, merde, quiero corresponderte pero no sé cómo –respondió Francia al vaticano.

Los dos sufrían cada vez más, como si afilados puñales fueran enterrados en sus corazones. Ambos se habían hecho tanto daño, que no se sabía quién era el que sufría más, si era la nación francesa o el estado vaticano.

-Sacrebleu, solo bésame.

-¿Qué?

Lo tomo por el mentón, mientras le secaba las lágrimas, y lo beso tiernamente en la boca. Gabriel decidió corresponderle, mientras le abrazaba posesivamente, como si quisiera unirse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Un sabor a vino y albaricoque se sentía en la boca de Gabriel, mientras ambas lenguas jugueteaban en aquel interior, mientras que Francis sentía unas cuantas notas de vino de consagrar y menta en su paladar. Parecía tan inocente, tan puro, tan hermoso aquel momento, que ambos no querían que se acabase. Luego se separaron para tomar aire, mientras que Gabriel con un leve tono de inocencia en su voz le pregunta a Francis

-Dios nos perdonará por esto, ¿no es así?

-Dios no condena el amor.

**FIN.**

**N/a1**: a lo que se refiere Gabriel es a la Nobleza negra, un conjunto de nobles romanos que se enclaustraron en sus palacios después de la anexión de roma por parte del conde Cavour.

**N/a2**: la batalla del sedán fue la que concluyo la guerra franco-prusiana, obligando a capitular a Francia en el tratado de Versalles, y a entregar Alsacia y Lorena por el tratado de Frankfurt o en otros términos: Gilbert humilló a Francis de una forma tal que jamás lo olvidaría, en especial después de entregarle sus regiones vitales, además de eso, fue por la guerra franco-prusiana que Francis (Francia) abandonó a Gabriel (Vaticano) para defenderse de las agresiones de Gilbert (Prusia).

N**/a3: **a lo que Francis se refiere es alos hechos de la comuna de parís, en donde se declaró un gobierno independiente, hechos que sucedieron después de la derrota del sedán en 1870. El gobierno republicano provisional dirigido por el vizconde Thiers reprimió duramente la insurrección de la comuna. Con la derrota y captura del emperador, terminaba el segundo imperio, y surgía de entre las ruinas de este la tercera república francesa, que supervivió hasta 1940 con las capitulaciones de Compiegne, pero esa es otra historia.

**NOTA FINAL DEL AUTOR:**

Agradecimientos a los que han comentado el FF en especial Desdraik (la obsesiva del La/ven de Dr. Gray man, aunque no me he visto la serie) y The Mistic Blue (una petición personal: intenta un FF con Kary/T.K, comparto el mismo gusto tuyo con Digimon, en especial la primera temporada, y no he visto hasta ahora un FF con esta pareja y quizás Zoé/ J.P o una pareja similar como Zoé/Takuya de Digimon Frontier)

Comentarios, quejas, tomatazos, amenazas y demás, favor dejar su correspondiente review

Por último, es raro que un hombre escriba FF yaoi/slash pero escribir sobre esas relaciones no me hace raro, ni de "otro lado", (respeto a los homosexuales pero no soy gay ni nada que se le parezca) ni nada por el estilo. La relación entre Francia y el vaticano ha sido tal cual como la he contado, solo que con algunos hechos sacados de mi retorcida mente y basándome en el concepto original de la obra de Hidekaz-kun, y no necesariamente se tiene que ser un otaku de mente retorcida o una fujoshi sin vida social (con el debido respeto para los que son así, el que no entienda el termino búsquelo en Wikipedia) para escribir esto (bueno, miento, se necesitan conocimientos medianamente decentes de historia universal para poder escribir un buen FF de Hetalia sin importar la pareja). Simplemente lo escribí como un experimento a ver cómo me salía una idea de estas tipo yaoi/Slash.

Otra cosa más: escribo además de fandom de HP (seré eternamente potterico hasta que muera) y alguno que otro ensayo de FMA (furibundo fan de Fullmetal, es lo mejor después de dragon ball z pero aun no me siento preparado para escribir un FF post FMA o post Brotherhood)

Finalmente, NO ME PIDAN US/UK porque ya está igual de gastado que el Draco/Hermione del Fandom HP.

No siendo más me despido (el administrador se siente cansado y se duerme sobre el teclado profundamente).


End file.
